<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Arma Secreta by BlackSensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290489">Un Arma Secreta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSensei/pseuds/BlackSensei'>BlackSensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Doctor Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Good Slytherins, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Not Beta Read, Post-Hogwarts, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Sexual Tension, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Spy Draco Malfoy, Spy Severus Snape, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War, alternative universe, la guerra continua, san potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSensei/pseuds/BlackSensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra duró muchos años más después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y quién llevó al bando de la luz a la victoria fue un espía, un Slytherin. Años después el mundo mágico le da la espalda y Draco solo cuenta con el apoyo de quién menos quiere, San Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Título: Un arma secreta<br/>Autor: BlackSensei<br/>Clasificación: M (por posible lenguaje o lemon)<br/>Advertencias: Slash, relaciones homosexuales. Se mantiene toda la historia igual hasta justo antes de la batalla final. Posiblemente utilizare tanto hechos de los libros con los de las películas.<br/>Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo, trama y personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling.<br/>Notas: El prólogo contiene el primer texto que escribí en un momento de inspiración y del cual inició a surgir toda la trama.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prólogo</p><p>25 de Mayo del 2010</p><p>Que todos los Gryffindor se fueran a comer mierda de hipogrifo. </p><p>Si, mierda de hipogrifo y mejor si esta era de color oro y rojo para que el mundo comprendiera lo hipocritos que eran.</p><p>Y es que a Draco Malfoy le importaba muy poco el famoso trío de oro y la amistad "perfecta" que vendían al mundo mágico en El Profeta. </p><p>Él mejor que nadie sabía que a pesar de que San Potter rechazó su amistad en primer año de los dos él era quien había ganado, al final, los mejores amigos. </p><p>Si, amigos. Porque eran los mejores putos amigos del mundo.</p><p>Hasta el maldito sombrero lo decía "Harás a tus verdaderos amigos en Slytherin". ¿Quien fue el imbécil que inventó que los Slytherin no podían mantener amistades sin apuñalarse por la espalda? ¡Por Morgana! Que hasta Dumbledore, cuando el vejete aún vivía, insistía en la sabiduría del andrajoso sombrero.</p><p>Que nadie se atreva a dudarlo. Los Slytherin mantenían las amistades más leales y saludables del maldito mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, punto.</p><p>Bueno... tal vez saludables no era el mejor término para describirlo...</p><p>¡Vale ya! Si, lo aceptaba. </p><p>Sus amigos eran unos hijos de puta. </p><p>Si. unos Hijos de Puta. Con todo el valor de la mayúscula H. P.</p><p>Espera… H. P. de Hijos de Puta… H.P. de Harry Potter… ¿Porque nadie había deducido lo que era Potter solo con las iniciales de su nombre? pero volviendo al tema…</p><p>Si. Eran todos unos Hijos-de-Puta.</p><p>Ni ellos mismos podían negar que eran personas poco ortodoxas. </p><p>¿Que si Blaise era un mujeriego que le gustaba desvirgar jovencitas mientras las enamoraba con el único propósito de romperles el corazón? Si. </p><p>¿Que si Pansy era una puta ninfomana con un fetiche por los adúlteros y romper matrimonios, especialmente entre gryffindors? Si. </p><p>¿Que si Crabbe y Goyle amaban usar las artes oscuras para ridiculizar a otros magos más que a la comida? Pues si. </p><p>¿Y que? </p><p>Él mismo, Draco Malfoy, tenía como meta personal tirarse a todos los heterosexuales que valieran la pena hasta que fueran abiertamente homosexuales. </p><p>¿Eso los hacía menos amigos que los estúpidos gryffindors? Por la virginidad de Minerva McGonagall que no. </p><p>Draco levantó la copa de vino tinto que llevaba en su mano para mirar a través de ella a Blaise, el moreno tenía la mirada fija en el plato que servía como si se tratara de su obra maestra.</p><p>— Zabini - arrastró las palabras tomando un poco de arena con su mano y lanzandola hacia el de ojos azules.</p><p>— ¡Draco! - regaño Pansy mientras Blaise cubría el plato con sus manos para que los granos no cayera a la comida.</p><p>— Es un picnic en medio de una playa repleta de muggles semi desnudos Blay, deja tu alta cocina y pasame un sandwich, muero de hambre </p><p>Una gaviota pasó volando al lado del grupo haciendo la arena dispersarse en ese momento. La costa británica estaba abarrotada en esa época del año y los tres magos estaban sentados en sillas plegables muggles sobre un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, en medio la canasta de alimentos preparados por Blaise y una exclusiva botella de vino tinto mantenida a la temperatura ideal con un hechizo de enfriamiento de Draco. </p><p>— De repente recuerdo que solo hay dos sandwiches y ambos tienen mostaza, una pena Malfoy - devolvió el moreno con una sonrisa ladina.</p><p>— Una pena, realmente - dijo con tono excesivamente noble Pansy mientras tomaba el plato que le ofrecía Blaise y soltaba una sonrisa floja - tal vez yo también olvide, casualmente, traer tu postre querido </p><p>— Si, eso realmente sería una verdadera tragedia ya que soy el encargado del vino - bufo en una sonrisa sarcástica el rubio.</p><p>— Jo-der, de repente recuerdo que aqui esta tu maldito sandwich sin mostaza - salto Blaise casi tirandole un plato al de ojos grises.</p><p>— Buen chico, Blay. Buen chico - asintió en acuerdo y con sonrisa ganadora. </p><p>— Pensar que llegaría el día en que estaríamos comiendo alimentos muggles, en un lugar repleto de muggles… quién lo diría - suspiro Pansy mirando hacia el mar donde se empezaba a poner el sol. </p><p>— Deja el drama Pam - Blaise entonces le dio una gran mordida a su emparedado. </p><p>— Y a diferencia tuya, mi vino es completamente mágico, no me incluyas en tu muggleizada vida </p><p>— Oh claro Draco querido, como tu trabajo no es ni más ni menos que servirle la comida a los muggles - rió la morena tomando de su copa de vino.   </p><p>El rubio la miró de soslayo y solo la ignoro mientras mordía su propio sándwich, la morena solo rió. </p><p>Tal vez ese momento no era el mejor para probar su punto sobre los buenos amigos. Pero… volviendo a la parte de que eran unos Hijos-de-Puta...</p><p>Estaba el detalle de haber sido sirvientes del señor tenebroso.</p><p> </p><p>Si, todos habían formado parte del ejército de mortifagos y, todo sea dicho, eso fue solo porque sus padres los obligaron. </p><p>¿Que actuaban como si estuvieran orgullos y honrados por la marca en sus antebrazos? Si, pero es que maldita sea, nadie tenía que saber lo miserable que eran por servirle a un Lord que nunca buscaron. </p><p>Entre causar más lástima que un squib o parecer unos arrogantes y asquerosos mortifago ¿cual elegirías? estaba más que clara la elección para, al menos, mantener el orgullo.</p><p>Y cabe resaltar que de dejar de servirle al señor oscuro sus familias quedaban como garantía con la sentencia de una muerte más escalofriante que un simple Avada Kedavra. </p><p>Y vale, que le hacían la vida imposible a todo el resto del mundo, en especial si eran gryffindors o hufflepuffs; y que eran los putos amos de Slytherin desde su cuarto año... además, dejando de lado su característica humildad, Draco era el indiscutible rey del grupo y por ende portador innegable de la tarea de mantener su reputación como el más hijo de puta de todo Hogwarts. Tenía que mantener algunos estándares. </p><p>Si si. Disfrutaban jodiendo la vida del trío dorado y sus amigos, si, incluso si hacerlo consistía en métodos poco honestos y de ética dudable. </p><p>Vale, sí, que eran los putos antagonistas y lo sabían ¿pero alguien podía cuestionarlos por disfrutar serlo? </p><p>— ¡Mierda! - gritó con toda la clase de una sangre pura, una Pansy Parkinson con la cara compungida por el dolor.</p><p>Tras el arenoso picnic habían decidido caminar por la playa para contemplar el atardecer y a la idiota de Pansy se le había ocurrido sacar una cámara de fotos muggles que le habían regalado. </p><p>Y en esas había terminado modelando su silueta en el atardecer y mientras intentaba hacer una pose de yoga, pero elevando una pierna hacia atrás hasta la altura de su cabeza se había terminado acalambrado. </p><p>— Callense… hijos… de… puta… ¡Mierda! - la morena no se hallaba mientras caminaba cojeando intentando, infructuosamente, estirar los músculos compungidos de su pierna izquierda.</p><p>— Se te ha acalambrado la nalga - se carcajeaba Blaise.</p><p>— La monogamia no te sienta nada bien Pansy - se las arregló para decir Draco conteniendo la risa limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos - ¿Acaso tu muggle ya no te saca del misionero?</p><p>— Hoy oficialmente murió la Pansy que presumía de conocer cada postura del kamasutra. </p><p>— ¡Vayanse a la mierda! </p><p>— Que vocabulario más inapropiado, querida</p><p>— Si, Pams, que hay niños presentes - ambos hombres no podían parar de reírse mientras las personas a su alrededor los miraban como locos. </p><p>— Duele - murmuro en un puchero la pelirroja - par de hijos de puta - la morena ya podía mover con más normalidad la pierna pero su cara aún reflejaba dolor.</p><p>— Mira el lado positivo, querida - rió Draco mostrándole el pedazo de papel fotográfico que acababa de salir de la polaroid - la foto quedo justo antes de tu humillante colapso monógamo. </p><p>— Algo bueno de los muggles - rió Blaise volviendo a la compostura - solo captan los momentos por un fragmento de la realidad. </p><p>Si, podían decir lo que quisieran, ellos eran poco ortodoxos pero no eran los malos. </p><p>Venga que se habían vuelto espías de la orden del pájaro ese y habían ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort. </p><p>Fue Draco quien tomó la iniciativa de convertirse en espía y luego había arrastrado a sus amigos con el.. ¿ya había mencionado que Draco era el rey indiscutible del grupo? </p><p>Y es que sin ellos no se habría podido ganar la guerra, modestia aparte.</p><p>Y vale qué tal vez en el proceso Pansy rompió la mitad de los matrimonios de la Orden del Fénix y Zabini se había tirado a todas las jovencitas del ejército de Dumbledore... y ok, tal vez  Crabbe y Goyle a pesar de la alianza se habían divertido lanzando un par de inocentes maldiciones imperdonables... tal vez algunas maldiciones imperio para hacer actuar como una gallina a algún auror.... </p><p>Pero nada serio o potencialmente malvado.</p><p>¡Pero carajo! que eran antagonistas felices de serlo, incluso apoyar el lado de la luz no podía cambiar su personalidad que solo era tachada de mala porque no seguía la extremadamente ridícula rectitud Gryffindor... </p><p>¡Ese era el punto de todo! Los gryffindors eran unos hipócritas moralistas.</p><p>Es decir... ¿que tan malo podía ser que Draco se las hubiera arreglado para volver gay a tres de los siete hermanos Weasley? Habían sido los putos amos espías y tendieron perfectamente la emboscada que llevó a la batalla final y el posterior triunfo del lado de la luz, y por ende, fueron responsables directos de la muy humillante muerte de Lord Voldemort. </p><p>¿Porque tenían que juzgar su inmoral personalidad y olvidar que eran putos héroes de guerra? </p><p>El mismo Draco tenía enmarca su reluciente orden de Merlín primera clase, la misma, que San Potter, alias el-Niño-que-vivió-y-volvió-a-vivir-y-vivió-de-nuevo-y-¡finalmente!-venció había recibido.</p><p>Y es que Draco, más que nadie en toda la orden del pajarraco, se había llevado la peor parte y los peores castigos de Voldemort, aguantando torturas por años, para llevar al bando de la luz a la victoria.</p><p>— … entonces le dije que me habían ofrecido un trabajo en la antártica, y a la semana ¡Bam! tomó un avión para el polo sur, les digo, ¡esta loca! - gruño Blaise después de su tercera copa de vino. </p><p>— Les digo, los muggles tienen serios problemas mentales - asintió Draco viendo en el horizonte los últimos rayos anaranjados del sol.</p><p>Habían encontrado una banca frente al mar esperando que Pansy se recuperara y pudiera caminar, pero solo habían terminado tomándose toda la botella de vino.</p><p>— Eso me recuerda a Emmeline Vance - rió entre dientes una ligeramente sonrojada Pansy.</p><p>— ¿La esposa de Elbert Vance? - pregunto un poco desubicado el rubio. </p><p>— Pansy se acostó con el señor Vance por el tiempo en que estuviste en Irlanda </p><p>— Ni para qué me sorprendo - respondió Draco encogiéndose elegantemente de hombros.  </p><p>— De hecho, me lo tiré por el tiempo en que estabas en Escocia, no Irlanda… pero al punto, tras el divorcio la mujer me siguió hasta Rusia buscando venganza - rió con ganas la chica de ojos miel - intento darme con un hechizo de enamoramiento para que me quedara en Rusia para siempre enamorada de algún nativo obeso.</p><p>— Ya ves, no solo los muggles tienen problemas mentales - Blaise palmeo fuertemente la espalda del rubio.</p><p>— Viéndolos a ustedes dos así de borrachos después de unas cuantas copas de vino comprueba eso Blay - Draco se levantó sacudiendo elegantemente sus ropas muggles. </p><p>— No estoy borracha - replicó la morena frunciendo el ceño. </p><p>— Ya le envie un mensaje por el celular a tu muggle, debería estar por llegar, vamos - urgió Draco mirando hacia la calle cercana en busca de algún auto esperandolos. </p><p>Pansy se levantó mirando también hacia la calle y, discretamente, apoyándose del rubio para no dejar en evidencia su falta de equilibrio. </p><p>— ¿Qué hay de mi? - Draco miró incrédulo a Blaise, quien seguía sentado y miraba hacia el suelo. </p><p>— Lo preguntas como si no supieras ya a qué bar cercano vas a ir a pasar la noche hasta encontrar una pobre muchachita - lo reprendió entre risas Pansy. </p><p>— Oblivion Bar - sonrió de medio lado el moreno levantándose de la banca - y normalmente los tres iríamos de juerga a encontrar a quién tirarnos, no te hagas la inocente Pams - la morena solo rodo los ojos.</p><p>— Tengo que regresar a londres a trabajar - fue la única respuesta del rubio - y por la ebriedad de ambos ya voy apenas con tiempo para llegar.</p><p>— La incomprendida clase trabajadora - bufó Blaise pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio - una lastima, ya que me dicen que es el bar gay de moda en Preston - dijo el moreno mientras se miraba las uñas desinteresadamente.</p><p>Draco y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada de asombro antes de fijarla en el más alto de los tres.</p><p>— ¿Bar gay? - casi chilló Pansy con la boca indignamente abierta.</p><p>— Ni se te ocurra - dijo Draco encarando al moreno - tienes terminantemente prohibido salir del closet si no es de mi mano </p><p>— ¿De tu mano significa follar contigo? - pregunto con cara de asco el moreno.</p><p>— Ew, no - gruñó el rubio empujando al italiano lejos de él - que asco, Zabini</p><p>— Eso digo, sería incesto… ¿salir del closet de mi mano? ¿se puede ser más gay? - el rubio puso los ojos en blanco pero quitó su cara de asco.</p><p>— Draco no te lo perdonaría nunca Blay, que te hagas gay de forma que no sea bajo su influencia - dijo Pansy riendo ligeramente, y tras el shock inicial, había regresado su mirada a la calle en busca del auto de su novio. </p><p>— Mi reputación se iría al caño si mi mejor amigo se declara gay, la gente empezaría a decir que he perdido mi toque sí tuve a un hetero potencialmente gay a mi lado por tanto tiempo y no lo volví homosexual, así que ni se te ocurra </p><p>— No seas idiota Dragoncito - rió el moreno pellizcando una de las mejillas del rubio, Draco solo gruñó apartandolo de un manotazo - ustedes saben mejor que nadie que soy orgullosamente e irremediablemente heterosexual.</p><p>— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer un viernes en la noche en el bar gay más concurrido de Preston? ¿Unirte a su club de costura? - se burló la chica en el exacto momento que un auto Ford negro paraba frente a ellos. </p><p>— No, Pams, he decidido ser el anti-Malfoy y volver a las lesbianas heterosexuales </p><p>— Que gracioso, como si pudieras tan siquiera llegar a los tobillos para ser llamado el anti-yo - Draco se arregló arrogantemente el cabello. </p><p>— Como digas - bufó mientras los tres caminaban hacia el vehículo - voy por la bartender, es la hermana del dueño y hetero, la conocí cuando fui por agua en la playa - se encogió de hombros mostrando un papel donde estaba el nombre del bar con un número telefónico y la marca de un beso dado al papel con labial rojo mate.</p><p>— ¿En qué momento lograste ligar? Te tuve a mi lado todo el tiempo - se sorprendió Pansy mirando el papel mientras abrazaba al moreno como despedida. </p><p>— El que tú te hayas oxidado en fidelidad no hace que todos hayamos perdido el toque - se burló el rubio abrazándola también.</p><p>— Pobrecita, pensar que antes se regodeaba diciendo que podía tirarse a cualquier desconocido si le dabas cinco minutos </p><p>— Vayanse a la mierda los dos - la morena le tiró el papel en la cara a Blaise de mala gana, ambos hombres rieron - no los dejaré en paz cuando sienten cabeza.</p><p>— Como si eso fuera a suceder - bufaron ambos al tiempo.</p><p>— Idiotas - repitió Pansy negando con la cabeza mientras corría ligeramente hacia el vehículo abriendo la puerta del copiloto. </p><p>— Saludos a John - dijeron a coro ambos chicos mientras se despedían con la mano.</p><p>Si, los tres tenían una Orden de Merlín primera clase. Los tres habían servido desde el inicio de la segunda guerra para el bando de la luz ¿Y como les pagaban? Mirando a Draco y sus amigos como escoria por las calles al término de la guerra, cambiando a sus niños de acera para alejarlos de su lado cuando caminaban por el Callejón Diagon.</p><p>Expropiados de todo y rechazados por la sociedad, obligados a vivir en una cárcel disfrazada de barrio sin ninguna posibilidad de conseguir empleo y recurriendo a tabajos muggles para sobrevivir.</p><p>Todo porque en el juicio solo veían la marca en sus antebrazos.</p><p>¿Y quienes habían realizado el juicio? Gryffindors, los leales leones que se habían auto nombrado la justicia cuando tras varios años terminó la guerra que ellos, los Slytherin, habían ayudado a ganar.</p><p>---</p><p>Draco llegó frente a la pequeña cafetería ubicada en el corazón de Notting Hill, el olor a café inundó sus fosas y apenas abrió las puertas el bullicio del concurrido pero acogedor lugar llegó a sus oídos. </p><p>El rubio se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta al fondo del lugar solo asintiendo con la cabeza al saludo de la chica en la caja registradora. </p><p>Tras la puerta estaba el área de empleados, Draco sacó de su casillero su ropa de trabajo: una camisa blanca elegante y un pantalón negro que apretaba justo en los lugares donde debía. Tras arreglarse ligeramente el cabello se puso el delantal café oscuro que se amarraba a sus caderas y cubría la parte inferior frontal de su cuerpo. Metió la mano al bolsillo del delantal asegurándose de tener ahí la libreta y el artefacto que los muggles usaban como plumas. </p><p>Le tocaba el turno de la noche esa semana, no era su favorito ni el de nadie. Era una acogedora cafetería local con cómodos sofás y cojines; todo el lugar era con motivo de una biblioteca, con escaparates llenos de libros.</p><p>Sin embargo tenían servicio las 24 horas, y en la noche era la hora en que todos los raros, sospechosos y borrachos arribaban al lugar. </p><p>Si ya era difícil interactuar con los muggles era mucho peor con los, normalmente, trastornados que llegaban en la noche. No eran las personas favoritas de Draco pero el rubio intentaba desde hace un par de meses obtener ese turno siempre, por el simple hecho de que más que un mesero era un barista ya que a esa hora le encargaban a él preparar los cafés y otras bebidas. </p><p>Esa noche, por suerte, todo transcurrió sin altercados. Llevaba apenas unos meses trabajando allí pero a había tenido que vivir incidentes que involucraron a la policía, a paramédicos y hasta bomberos. </p><p>Draco terminó de tomar la orden de un par de mujeres que, según le habían dicho, vivían en esa misma cuadra y al menos tres veces a la semana se las arreglaban para ir a la cafetería solo para verlo fijamente mientras pestañeaban en exceso.</p><p>Eso realmente no lo molestaba, esas dos mujeres siempre dejaban su interés sólo como algo platónico, a diferencia de muchas otras. Además, la propinas era lo suficientemente buena como para obviar el hecho de que era gay mientras les coqueteaba pasivamente tras las insinuaciones de las damas. </p><p>— Draco - llamó su atención Margaret, la cajera - ¿me puede cubrir un momento? tengo que ir al baño - urgió la chica</p><p>— Claro, Marggie - en un par de zancadas el rubio ya estaba al otro lado de la barra.</p><p>— Eres un amor - dijo la chica picándole un ojo exageradamente, era una morochita de no más de 25 años y ella sí que conocía su orientación sexual. </p><p>— Recuerda eso a la hora de repartir los pastelillos sobrantes cariño - rió Draco.</p><p>— Serán todos tuyos guapos, no hay nada que Ben pueda hacer al respecto - sonrió alejándose camino al baño refiriéndose al otro mesero, un castaño, que estaba recogiendo una mesa al fondo del lugar sin enterarse de que había perdido sus amados rollos de canela esa noche. </p><p>El rubio ordenó distraídamente unos recibos cerca de la caja y tras unos instantes decidió ir adelantando los dos caramel macchiato que habían ordenado las clientas. </p><p>Ya que no llegaba ningún cliente para darle la bienvenida y nadie parecía listo para pagar, Draco fue a darle su pedido a ambas mujeres quienes le agradecieron con risas tontas y mirándose de forma cómplice entre ellas. </p><p>En ese momento la campanita en la puerta principal sonó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Draco se apuro dejando la bandeja sobre el mostrador antes de girarse a recibir al recién llegado.</p><p>— Bienvenido a Coffee Plant, ¿qué desea esta noche, seño…?</p><p>El discurso memorizado de Draco se cortó abruptamente cuando se terminó de girar y vió al hombre frente a él. </p><p>Cabellos azabache más desordenado que un nido de pájaros, ojos verdes enmarcados en gafas culo de botella y boca boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.</p><p>Harry Potter. El elegido. El Salvador del mundo mágico slash San Potter.</p><p>Allí, frente a él, con una cara de sorpresa igual a la que el rubio intentaba esconder tras su máscara de eterna indiferencia… infructuosamente. </p><p>— ¿Ma-Ma-Malfoy? </p><p>Tartamudeo el moreno que vestía una camisa blanca simplona y unos jeans muggles. Draco tragó saliva y por más que lo intentó no pudo moverse, estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y ni siquiera podía desviar sus ojos de las esmeraldas contrarias.</p><p>Mierda… eso estaba mal. Estaba muy mal… peor que mal.</p><p>Era Harry Potter y sus ojos de color verde imposible… esos malditos ojos que había visto por última vez hace ¿meses, años? no importaba… lo que importaba es que los había visto por última vez justo antes de huir de aquella habitación de hotel sin mirar atrás. Justo antes de huír sin siquiera dejar una nota después de una noche de sexo lo suficientemente salvaje como para haber roto la cama de madera. Y aún peor, justo antes de huir sin, tan siquiera, pagar la suite presidencial donde habían follado como conejos toda la noche.</p><p>Incluso para los estándares de antagonista de Draco Malfoy eso había sido una bajeza… bueno, una imperdonable y descarada mierda para ser más exactos.<br/>
Y ahora Potter estaba ahí, con su cara de sorpresa rápidamente transformada en una de resentimiento. Draco pudo sentir claramente el ambiente tensandose y la magia del mago más poderoso de Gran Bretaña inundando todo el café violentamente.</p><p>Draco sabía que aún mantenía su cara de indiferencia, enseñada por años, en su sitio pero estaba seguro su cuerpo estaba en posición de defensa involuntaria. </p><p>Una posición que se transformó rápidamente en una de huida cuando el moreno dio un decidido paso hacia el. </p><p>Eso era malo y el instinto de supervivencia que todo honorable miembro de la casa de las serpientes desarrollaba, con el fin de mantener su rastrero trasero con vida, le indicaba a Draco claramente lo que debía hacer: debía huir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La Batalla de Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este es el punto en que la historia cambia y deja el canon de Harry Potter. La historia entera es una mezcla de las películas y los libros. Espero lo disfruten.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Título: Un arma secreta<br/>Autor: BlackSensei<br/>Clasificación: M (por posible lenguaje o lemon)<br/>Advertencias: Slash, relaciones homosexuales. Se mantiene toda la historia igual hasta justo antes de la batalla final. Posiblemente utilizare tanto hechos de los libros con los de las películas.<br/>Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo, trama y personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling.<br/>Notas: El prólogo contiene el primer texto que escribí en un momento de inspiración y del cual inició a surgir toda la trama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>3 de Mayo de 1998</em>
</p><p>La batalla de Hogwarts había terminado sin un vencedor. Ahora solo quedaba un abrumador sentimiento de angustia por el futuro y cientos de víctimas dentro de las paredes de piedra.</p><p>Hogwarts olía a muerte. Destrozado y pintado de rojo sangre. Habían sido horas de batalla, la horda de mortifagos había arribado a la edificación pasada la medianoche con el cuerpo sin vida de Potter y el mundo de Draco había muerto.</p><p>Entre la multitud de capuchas negras y máscaras de muerte había, desesperadamente, intentado encontrar a los cabellos rubios de sus padres. Su terror por haber dado su lealtad al lado incorrecto lo hicieron actuar como sirviente del señor oscuro dirigiéndose a su lado y aceptando su abrazo, todo el sentimiento de asco que sintió contra sí mismo en ese momento quedó en el olvido cuando los brazos de su madre lo rodearon y pudo ver al lado de la mujer los ojos grises y aliviados de su padre tras una de las máscaras de calavera.</p><p>Sin embargo, Potter de repente había vuelto a la vida e iniciado lo que, todos creyeron, sería la última batalla. El rubio había sido rápido en enviar un Desmaius directamente a su padre, cuando tuvo el cuerpo de Lucius en sus brazos no dudo en tomar el brazo de su madre y aparecerse.</p><p>Con toda la confusión que se había causado con el regreso de Potter nadie había visto su huída. Y tras obligar a su madre a permanecer junto al rubio mayor él se había aparecido de regreso a Hogwarts.</p><p>Todo había terminado mal, si bien Potter estuvo a punto de vencer a Voldemort este, consciente de su desventaja, se había retirado cobardemente en el momento preciso. El señor oscuro dió una rápida orden de retirada a sus vasallos y antes de que Draco comprendiera que sucedía todo el lado oscuro había desaparecido.</p><p>Nada era peor que la derrota cuando creías saborear la victoria definitiva.</p><p>De repente estaban a punto de ganar la batalla y luego estaban solos rodeados de muerte.</p><p>Fue McGonagall quien reaccionó primero e inició a dar órdenes de tratar a los heridos. Los aurores fueron enviados a traer provisiones y personal médico a San Mungo, a los que se quedaron tanto de la Orden del Fénix como estudiantes la bruja les impuso llevar a los heridos a la enfermería.</p><p>Lo primero que hizo Draco fue correr al embarcadero, levito a su mentor y padrino hasta la enfermería, entre todo el caos logró conseguirle una camilla al moribundo hombre y se puso manos a la obra.</p><p>En quinto año Draco había tomado una decisión que cambió el rumbo de su vida. En medio de una de las sesiones de pociones avanzadas que Severus le daba semanalmente había tomado la confianza para contarle el temor que sentía de ser obligado a ser un mortifago.</p><p>Tras revelar eso su padrino le había dicho que ese era el único destino que le esperaba por ser parte de su familia y que no podría huir de su deber. Cuando el rubio estaba apunto de abandonar con un aristócrata portazo el salón de las mazmorras Severus había ofrecido lo que cambiaría todo y él, Draco Malfoy, había aceptado.</p><p>Algo que ni su familia o mejores amigos podían saber.</p><p>Desde entonces el profesor Snape lo había entrenado para ser un espía, para luchar para el lado de la luz desde las profundidades del lado oscuro. Y con entrenamiento en legeremens, oclumancia, pociones y hechizos de alto nivel lo había lentamente convertido en el reemplazo de Snape como espía, aunque mucho después se enteraría de eso.</p><p>Todo sea dicho, Severus era muy amigo del vejete de Albus Dumbledores y el anciano había estado enterado de todo desde el inicio… así que si, los intento de asesinato contra el hombre en sexto año también, habían sido el plan tapado por el plan de Snape que a su vez tapaba el de Dumbledore… sea como sea, terminó como debía hacerlo, con la muerte de Dumbledore.</p><p>Sin embargo, entre los entrenamientos, Draco había descubierto lo bien que se le daban los hechizos de sanación y con ayuda de su mentor había logrado perfeccionar la magia medicinal.</p><p>Ahora con el profesor Snape agonizando en una sala de enfermería repleta y con la única presencia de Madame Pomfrey como profesional Draco supo que era el momento de probar sus habilidades medimagicas.</p><p>Sacando la varita que había usado los últimos meses inició a recitar el hechizo que sabía permitiría extraer el veneno de la sangre del doble espía.</p><p>Tras complicados movimientos y un esfuerzo equivalente a la dificultad del hechizo que estaba realizando, un hilo de veneno líquido flotaba en la punta de su varita. Con su otra mano tomo un frasco sobre una de las mesas del lugar y con un último movimiento deposito el ponzoñoso líquido dentro de este.</p><p>Un par de hechizos para cerrar las heridas de las mordeduras de serpiente bastaron para estabilizar al hombre.</p><p>Draco, orgulloso de sí mismo, decidió girarse para buscar las pociones que necesitaba para terminar la curación. Al hacerlo se encontró frente a frente con una sorprendidisima Pomfrey.</p><p>— Usted, tiene un don - murmuró la mujer - señor Malfoy, las medidas de seguridad del ministerio no permiten que los medimagos se aparezcan aquí, vienen vía escoba pero el tiempo no es suficiente. Tenemos al menos 40 pacientes en estado moribundo, vaya a atenderlos.</p><p>Draco abrió la boca sin emitir sonido, sorprendido por la firmeza de la orden de la enfermera.</p><p>— ¿Qué hace? No hay tiempo, muévase… los marcados con cintas rojas son los casos más urgentes, por lo que ví usted sabe que hacer.</p><p>— Aún debo suministrarle a Severus algunas pociones…</p><p>— ¿Cuales? - afanó la bruja, Draco solo boqueo - yo soy enfermera no medimaga señor Malfoy, lo que usted acaba de hacer es algo imposible para mi. Al igual que muchos tratamientos que los pacientes marcados con rojo requieren. Aquí - La mujer le mostró la hoja de papel sobre una tabla colgada a los piés de cada camilla.</p><p>— ¿Que...?</p><p>— Aquí, un hechizo vola pluma basta, anote lo que hizo con cada paciente y las pociones que necesite. Yo me encargaré de dárselas como se debe. Todo queda en el registro, ¿que espera?</p><p>Esta vez el rubio finalmente se movió, aún desconcertado lanzó el hechizo y una pluma apareció copiando en la hoja, que mágicamente había tomado el nombre e información de Severus, las tres pociones que necesitaba el hombre para sobrellevar los efectos colaterales del envenenamiento y recuperar fuerzas. Además, de buena dosis de poción para dormir sin sueño para mantenerlo al menos dos días en cama mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba.</p><p>Tras eso Draco y madam Pomfrey hicieron equipo para curar a los enfermos. Que vueltas da la vida, y el que creía que ya que nadie podía enterarse de su verdadero bando podría seguir actuando como el hijo de puta Slytherin de siempre… pero la guerra no daba opciones, solo tareas, y la suya era salvar todas las vidas que pudiera. Después de todo, ese era el motivo por el que había decidido convertirse en “espía”, aunque ahora no sintiera que hacía mucho, para salvar vidas porque en el fondo el sabía cuál era el bando de los asesinos y él podía ser un hijo de puta, pero no quería ser un homicida.</p><p>El rubio se encargó primero de los marcados con lazos rojos. Quienes de no ser tratados moriría, entre magos con órganos desgarrados internamente que requerían hechizo de nivel quirúrgico y casos de golpes craneales al borde de la muerte cerebral como el de Fred Weasley.</p><p>Tiempo después, si le preguntarán a Draco por esa noche, él diría que fue puro instinto. Instinto que logró que sin práctica y conociendo solo la teoría, trajera de la muerte a más de media docena de magos.</p><p>Pomfrey fue quién, con su experiencia, logró mantener el orden de una improvisada sala de emergencia creada en la enfermería y logrando, con lo poco que contaban, curar a cientos de magos.</p><p>Después de los peores casos, Draco pasó con los mutilados y huesos rotos. Pronto el horror de la enfermería fue menguando.</p><p>Algunos alumnos conocedores de hechizos curativos habían tratado los casos menores, de torceduras, cortes e inconscientes para darles menos trabajo a Draco y Pomfrey.</p><p>A la enfermería no dejaban de entrar magos cargando o levitando cuerpos, el primer filtro era la profesora Sinistra, quien revisaba cuales estaban definitivamente muertos y cuáles podían ser tratados. Luego estaba el profesor Flinn, dividiendo por gravedad a los heridas y marcandolos con un color antes de pasarlos a una camilla, o en los casos menos graves, a una silla. El profesor Slughorn estaba haciendo lo imposible creando al menos 20 pócimas diferentes a la vez ya que las reservas de la enfermería no fueron suficientes.</p><p>Tras lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad arribaron los medimagos de San Mungo, corriendo y trayendo consigo todo el equipo necesario.</p><p>Pomfrey asignó a Draco como el encargado para explicarle la situación a los profesionales.</p><p>— Todos están clasificados y cada registro tiene toda la información para atenderlos - explicaba Draco al medimago en jefe de San Mungo - la mayoría ya está en condición estable, con el color púrpura, solo tenemos 5 personas en rojo que deben monitorearse permanentemente para mantenerlos estables.</p><p>— Este es un caso de Bombarda Internus - murmuró incrédulo uno de los doctores examinando el registro de una de las camillas.</p><p>— Si. El estómago y ambos riñones fueron los afectados. Todos los órganos ya tratados, pero tomará un tiempo para que inicien a funcionar completamente por lo que varios hechizos en el sistema renal la mantienen con vida - Draco revisó los hechizos que acababa de mencionar, asintió y una vola pluma agrego un par de líneas al registro - es insólito pensar que un mortifago conozca un hechizo tan preciso y complicado como un bombarda interno, y una suerte que fuera desarmado antes de estallarla en su máxima potencia.</p><p>— ¿Entonces es usted el único personal médico que los trato?</p><p>— No, la enfermera… - Draco miró a su alrededor hasta que vió a Pomfrey dándole una poción a una pequeña niña al otro lado del cuarto - madame Pomfrey, es la encargada de la enfermería.</p><p>— Sí, pero usted es el médico, usted fue quien realizó las curaciones. La enfermera ayudó con los casos de primeros auxilios y pociones solamente, ¿no es cierto? - insistió el medimago en jefe.</p><p>— Sí - asintió Draco, es que a veces debía dejar su humildad característica, y ante la sorpresa de los medimagos, que él comprendía, ni él podía creerse que todas las operaciones hubieran resultado exitosas.</p><p>Eso fue todo lo que la pequeña charla de introducción pudo durar, en un parpadeo ya cada medimago estaba atendiendo a algún paciente y las muchas enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro.</p><p>— ¿En qué hospital trabaja usted? - preguntó el director de San Mungo tras presentarse y tomar la mano de Draco con cordialidad.</p><p>— ¿disculpe?</p><p>El rubio miro confundido al hombre mientras avanzaba a la camilla de un pequeño que parecía de cuarto año que había recibido un hechizo que enloqueció su magia.</p><p>— Después de que pase esta locura tenemos que hablar - sonrió bonachonamente el hombre recordando a Draco el rostro satisfecho de Slughorn al encontrar una nueva adquisición a su estupido grupo - tengo una oferta que ningún medimago podría rechazar.</p><p>Antes de que Draco pudiera aclararle que no era medimago el hombre se giró dándole la espalda. El rubio bufó, claro, como si en medio de la guerra hubiera tiempo para estúpidas ofertas.</p><p>Fue entonces que Parvati Patil entró corriendo gritando para llamar la atención de algún médico.</p><p>— Es Lavender, por favor, no me atrevó a moverla porque temo herirla más pero les juro que sigue viva. Por favor - los medimagos se miraban entre ellos mientras la muchacha intentaba explicarles en qué lugar se encontraba su amiga.</p><p>— ¿Quién de aquí conoce Hogwarts? - levantó la voz el director hacia sus subordinados.</p><p>— Greta estudió en Hogwarts.. creo... - habló una mujer.</p><p>— Estoy en medio de algo - respondió una pelirroja no muy lejos de ahí mientras cerraba la herida de una auror con sumo cuidado.</p><p>— ¿Dónde está? - se decidió Draco llamando la atención de todos, Parvati lo miró con desconfianza y no habló.</p><p>— Dice que está después de la sala común de Hufflepuff - fue otro de los médicos quién le respondió, los demás entonces se movilizaron de nuevo a sus asuntos designando silenciosamente a Draco como quién iría a buscarla.</p><p>— Está justo tras una pared derribada de una antigua aula abandonada - Parvati parecía resignada a su suerte de que su única opción era Malfoy y tenía toda la intención de ir hasta el lugar con el.</p><p>— Un momento señorita Patil - la detuvo Pomfrey - no crea que no veo eso - la mujer señaló la sangre que caía del brazo de la chica al piso.</p><p>La enfermera obligó a la chica a hacerse tratar, la sentó en una de las pocas sillas vacías e inició a revisarle el hombro herido. Parvati hacia todo lo posible para librarse.</p><p>Draco se apresuró a tomar una bolsa médica e inició a introducir todo lo que creyó necesitaría para tratar a la herida, un escalofrío lo golpeó al recordar que la muchacha había estado peleando contra Greyback.</p><p>— No voy a dejar que él la toque - oyó que la chica decía a Pomfrey, Draco hizo como que no la oía.</p><p>— El señor Malfoy a tratado los peores casos de esta batalla exitosamente, no se preocupe - insistía la enfermera.</p><p>— Pero…</p><p>— Si no trata ésto ahora podría perder la movilidad del brazo - Draco, quien introducía la última poción a la bolsa de espalda a las otras dos, sonrió de medio lado al saber que Pomfrey exageraba, la herida de Patil no era tan grave pero el rubio agradeció que la apartara de su camino.</p><p>— Me niego a que…</p><p>Pero Draco no escucho lo demás, sin mirar atrás salió de la enfermería dispuesto a encontrar a Lavender antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De todos las víctima que había tratado ese día ninguna era de Greyback, el hombre lobo se había asegurado de que todos estos terminarán en el área designada como morgue.</p><p>Mientras corría por los silenciosos pasillos la realidad pareció golpearlo como una bludger a 70 millas de velocidad por hora.</p><p>Aunque la mayoría de los heridos parecían ya haber sido encontrados la mayoría de los muertos seguían tirados sin ser tan siquiera cubiertos por una manta.</p><p>El rubio trago saliva, mientras aceleraba e intentaba mantener la mirada varios metros al frente y hacia el piso. Sabía que de desviarla un poco vería a alguien muerto y sabía que las posibilidades de que conociera la identidad de algún cadáver eran escalofriantemente altas.</p><p>Agradeció haber tenido la habilidad de sacar a sus padres del lugar antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, agradecia haber tenido un lugar preparado para dejarlos y haber practicado tanto la aparición conjunta a larga distancia durante los últimos meses.</p><p>Sin embargo, no tenía idea del destino que habían corrido sus amigos. Cuando el caos se había desatado solo se había podido reunir con Crabbe y Goyle, aunque después del incendio en la sala multipropósitos fueron solo Goyle y él… Draco logró apartar la imagen de su amigo cayendo al fuego maldito lo más rápido posible.</p><p>Pero Pansy y Blaise… se sentía culpable, muy culpable. Porque incluso él sabía sus limitaciones en su situación actual. Sabía que, por mucho, podía defender a un par… y había elegido a Crabbe y Goyle sobre sus mejores amigos.</p><p>Pero, se repetía Draco, lo había hecho solo porque sabía que ese par moriría de no ser por él… mientras que sus otros amigos eran lo suficientemente listos como para moler a hechizos a cualquiera que se pusiera en sus caminos.</p><p>Crabbe y Goyle, desde que tenía memoria, habían estado a su lado… desde los cinco años habían dependido de él y nadie mejor sabía las carencias de ambos chicos… pero les había fallado y Vincent había muerto…</p><p>Ahora además, con todo lo descontrolado y bélico en que se había transformado la batalla ya no podía decir con certeza si sus amigos habían sobrevivido o no.</p><p>El pensamiento de perderlos fue suficiente para revolver el estómago de Draco, justo en el momento que sus ojos se toparon con una mano cubierta por una capa de Slytherin que salía de una gran pared de roca, justo sobre un charco de sangre.</p><p>El rubio no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo se dobló y vomito todo lo que había en su estómago. Había sido demasiado… había intentado evitar esos pensamientos todo el rato para concentrarse en los heridos, pero ahora lo golpeaban con muchas más fuerzas… no había podido salvar a Crabbe y había abandonado a sus mejores amigos.</p><p>Sabía que tenía que continuar ignorando estos hechos para poder continuar. Para seguir su camino hacia Lavender, la idiota Gryffindor que solo recordaba por el tiempo en sexto año que la veía besuqueandose con la comadreja en cada esquina. Tenía que hacerlo porque Parvati había dicho que estaba viva… y de él dependía que se mantuviera así.</p><p>Un movimiento de varita bastó para limpiar su boca dejándole un sabor a menta. Reanudó su carrera con más energías que antes.</p><p>No demoró en pasar las cocinas y pronto divisó los barriles que enmarcaron la sala común de los tejones. El rubio recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que varios metros en frente divisó una pared colapsada.</p><p>El rubio corrió hacia el lugar y contuvo el aliento cuando finalmente vio un bulto envuelto en una túnica de Gryffindor.</p><p>Estaba destrozada.</p><p>Draco se arrodillo al lado de la inconsciente figura y con un hechizo la examinó rápidamente.</p><p>El corazón aún latía, respiraba con dificultad pero correctamente y aparte de una fuerte taquicardia todos sus signos vitales estaban dentro de lo normal para alguien que ha sufrido un ataque de ese calibre y se está desangrando.</p><p>Al contrario que el caso de Bill Weasley, la cara de la chica estaba intacta a excepción de un corte en una de sus mejillas, que dejaría solo una leve cicatriz.</p><p>Pero el cuerpo era otra historia, su pecho había sido destrozado por las garras de Greyback y uno de sus senos había prácticamente desaparecido destrozado entre los cortes, pero ningún órgano interno había sido afectado.</p><p>Draco divisó la mordida en uno de los brazos. Un hechizó más le hizo saber que, como suponía, el virus de hombre lobo ya había llegado a su corazón pero no completamente.</p><p>Con movimientos complicados muy parecidos a los que usó con Severus se dispuso a tratarla.</p><p>No podría evitar que se convirtiera, pero esperaba que si extraía lo que aún no hacía efecto en la chica las transformaciones serían mucho menores y su porcentaje de mujer lobo sería menor.</p><p>Cansado tras terminar el proceso procedió a sanar las heridas. Varios hechizos de cierre de cortes después permitieron que Lavender dejará de desangrarse, pero la condición aún se veía mal a la vista.</p><p>Con un suspiro se dirigió al bolso que aún no utilizaba, aplicó abundante ungüento sobre la maltrecha carne. Draco sabía que aunque, con el tiempo, el cuerpo de la chica se vería mejor que en ese momento, la deformidad que tenía enfrente seguiría siendo obvia.</p><p>Un par de pociones que aliviaría la pérdida de sangre y Draco se levantó. La chica sobreviviría, como una mujer lobo y con algunas partes deformes pero lo haría.</p><p>Con suavidad acomodo la destrozada túnica del uniforme sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Lavender y apareció una manta para cubrirla con ella.</p><p>El rubio estaba a punto de levitar el cuerpo cuando se giró y se topó cara a cara con Harry Potter.</p><p>Como siempre, desde el primer año de Hogwarts, su cuerpo se tensó y la ira creció dentro de él.</p><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo el moreno había estado ahí, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Lavender.</p><p>Seguramente la idiota de Parvati no había podido soportar que “el mortifago” tratara a su amiga y había recurrido a Potter, y como el imbécil tenía complejo de héroe había ido hasta allí para salvar a la pobre y herida chica del malvado Malfoy. Si no fuera por la tensión del momento Draco habría bufado.</p><p>Típico de Potter, creyéndose el salvador del mundo mágico cuando no había ni siquiera podido matar a Voldemort a tiempo.</p><p>Una chispa brillo en el verde y una mirada de desprecio cayó sobre el rubió.</p><p>— Déjala ahí, aléjate de ella</p><p>Draco puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo se atrevía? En otras circunstancias solo lo habría ignorado, después de todo la batalla era suficiente como para una pelea de rivales más… pero de repente su ira aumentó y todos sus temores se enfocaron en Potter como único culpable de sus desgracias.</p><p>Una risa maniaca salió de los labios delgados del rubio. Potter solo se tensó más apenas a un metro de él, con el poder de Potter podría matar al Slytherin ahí de un hechizo… pero el coraje mataba a la supervivencia en ese momento.</p><p>— Acabo de salvarle la vida a la ex novia de la comadreja¿y tú te crees con el derecho de decirme eso?</p><p>— Lárgate de aquí Malfoy</p><p>— No me da la puta gana, ¿Que puedes hacer tú al respecto?</p><p>— Seguro algo mejor que abrazar al peor monstruo del mundo mágico</p><p>— ¿Habla quién no pudo matar a ese mismo monstruo?</p><p>La sonrisa venenosa de Draco desaparecio cuando, en medio segundo, Potter se había lanzado contra el.</p><p>Una confusa pelea de empujones, puños y patadas inicio. Desde lejos podría parecer solo un abrazo agresivo pero dentro ambos hombres, que no se quitaban las manos de encima, tenían intenciones asesinas.</p><p>En cada forcejeo liberando sus frustraciones, en algún punto cayeron al piso, y en otro más se habían vuelto a levantar.</p><p>Una torcedura especialmente dolorosa impulso a Draco a empujar a Potter lejos, el chico terminó a un par de pasos del rubio. Ambos jadeando…</p><p>Entonces Draco lo entendió… todo sentimiento de odio desapareció del rubio cuando los ojos esmeralda volvieron a la chica comprobando su bienestar antes de volverse a posar en él.</p><p>Aparentemente Potter solamente estaba genuinamente preocupado por la chica y tenía razones confiables para creer a Draco su enemigo.</p><p>Al igual que él Potter se sentía impotente… igual que él se lamentaba no haber salvado a todas esas personas. E increíblemente, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Draco entendió que con todo el moreno solo había intentado hacer lo mejor para lidiar con su papel como el elegido y salvar al mundo mágico, un papel que no había elegido sino que le había sido impuesto.</p><p>El rubio supuso que algo en su mirada había cambiado porque de repente la expresión de Potter también lo hizo.</p><p>Draco inconscientemente pudo sentir claramente cómo en ese momento una burbuja los apartaba del resto del mundo.</p><p>Harry Potter estaba cubierto en mugre y sangre, el cabello repleto de escombros, las ropas roídas pero sobre todo; se veía cansado.</p><p>Toda su presencia estaba inusualmente opaca, se veía peor que la mierda, era un pedazo de mierda completamente vencido y sin esperanzas.</p><p>Y precisamente por eso Draco no entendía cómo es que su mente era atraída hacía Potter como metal a un imán… un imán demasiado fuerte.</p><p>Sin verdadera voluntad el rubio dio un paso hacia el moreno y luego uno más. Entonces, no supo qué hacer.</p><p>De alguna forma pensó que Potter retrocederia a sus avances, pero el moreno seguía en su lugar y no parecía sorprendido por tenerlo a menos de medio metro de él.</p><p>Durante la batalla el moreno había salvado su vida en al menos dos ocasiones, Draco lo sabía. Pero también sabía que ese momento no se trataba de eso.</p><p>Cuando Potter suspiró librando repentinamente su cuerpo de cualquier tensión e imperceptiblemente recargando su cuerpo de forma que ambos pechos casi se rozaban Draco lo supo.</p><p>Aunque en ese momento no entendía completamente supo que ese instante no se trataba del pasado. Supo que aunque estaban rodeados de guerra y muerte en medio del destruido Hogwarts tampoco se trataba del presente.</p><p>Ese momento trataba del futuro. De que Voldemort no había muerto. De que aún tenía un horrocrux, porque la serpiente seguía viva.</p><p>Un futuro con decisiones demasiado radicales. Un futuro donde el señor oscuro no cometería los mismos errores y atacaría con más fuerzas. Uno en el que Draco pondría todo, lo que le importaba y lo que no, en riesgo por ser un espía para el bando de la luz… para el bando del hombre frente a él.</p><p>Un panorama demasiado incierto, demasiado negro y aterrador al que ambos, muy posiblemente, no sobrevivirían.</p><p>Draco dio medio paso uniendo definitivamente ambos pechos, los ojos verdes mostraron la sorpresa de Potter por el repentino contacto.</p><p>Sin pensarlo demasiado el rubio dejó caer sus labios suavemente hasta que encajaron completamente en los contrarios.</p><p>El mundo pareció congelarse, y la tensión de El Elegido era palpable por el rubio. Tras un instante eterno Draco movió sus labios con la suficiente fuerza como para espichar los contrarios en un lento pero profundo balanceo.</p><p>Fue entonces que Potter pareció reaccionar dejando escapar de golpe el aire de su boca por la sorpresa, el cálido aliento golpeo los sensibles labios de Draco. Antes de que el moreno se alejara de él el rubio posó sus manos en la nuca enterrandolas ligeramente en la raíz del enmarañado cabello.</p><p>Profundizó el roce hasta pegarse completamente al otro mientras su boca se volvía más hambrienta sobre la otra.</p><p>Decidido, el rubio beso concienzudamente cada milímetro de la boca contraria, olas de presión humedecieron lentamente los labios del chico que vivió mientras casi inconscientemente Draco acariciaba su nuca y sumergía sus dedos en el cabello de San Potter.</p><p>Pero besar a alguien sin respuesta no puede durar más de 10 segundos, y es que los besos son cosa de dos.</p><p>Sabiendo que no podía tentar más su suerte Draco atrapó el labio inferior del moreno succionando suavemente mientras su lengua daba una última caricia antes de romper el contacto entre ambas bocas.</p><p>Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba decidido a solo alejarse de ahí rápidamente sin hacer contacto visual antes de que la mente de Potter entendiera que le acababa de robar un beso. Aunque tal vez era mejor si corria para que, de paso, su mente tampoco empezará a aventurar sobre el motivo de sus acciones.</p><p>Listo para huir el rubio se impulsó para atrás sorprendiendose al no poder alejarse. Fue entonces que se dió cuenta de que, en algún momento, los brazos de Potter habían tomado su cadera. Draco alzó la vista intentando buscar la respuesta en el rostro de Potter, pero el moreno tampoco parecía entender cómo sus manos había llegado ahí.</p><p>Y entonces los ojos grises cometieron el error de hacer contacto con los verdes, basto solo con sentir las pupilas dilatadas mirarlo para que la cordura lo abandonara y sus labios volvieran a besar al Gryffindor.</p><p>Esta vez nada importaba, el contacto fue más pasional. Tanto así que el rubio no supo exactamente en qué momento los labios del otro devolvieron sus movimientos con igual frenesí.</p><p>Se estaban besando. En medio de un destruido Hogwarts, en medio de la guerra, frente al cuerpo inconsciente y destrozado de Lavender Brown.</p><p>Pero nada importaba, de repente eran solo ellos. Solo dos personas atrapadas en la misma jaula decididas a olvidarse de todo lo demás aparte del otro.</p><p>La lengua de Harry reclamó el interior de la otra boca como suyo, la lengua de Draco luchaba con la contraria hasta que consiguió reclamar la boca de Potter como su territorio.</p><p>Una batalla que a ninguno le importaba perder o ganar, solo lucharla.</p><p>Las manos de Draco se habían deslizado por los hombros hasta los bíceps y después había rodeado en un agarre mortal la cintura del contrarío. Las manos de Harry acariciaban con hambre la espalda del rubio.</p><p>Malfoy sabía que Potter estaba en su peor momento, que el olor a mugre y sangre impregnaba sus ropas. Pero eso no le impidió, en medio del momento, ahogarse en el olor del chico. No el de la batalla, el olor único del otro.</p><p>No podría describirlo con palabras. Era un ligero toque de olor a jabón de baño muggle almizclado con el olor único del hombre entre sus brazos. Un olor que inconscientemente sabía que sus sentidos nunca olvidarían.</p><p>El sabor en la boca de Harry era adictivo, pero lo que sabía que lo llevaría a la perdición era reconocer que ese sabor era una mezcla de Potter y su propia esencia.</p><p>Los movimientos subieron de nivel y de repente el rubio sintió su espalda chocar contra la piedra de una de las paredes del pasillo.</p><p>Draco no pudo evitar gemir cuando el cuerpo de Harry lo espicho contra la pared. El moreno dejó salir en respuesta una grosería muy cercana a un gruñido que chocó contra los labios de Malfoy.</p><p>Una bruma se había apoderado de la mente del rubio y se había convertido en una masa sin raciocinio dispuesta a no parar de sentir.</p><p>Las manos del moreno alaron su ropa hasta que tuvo bajo sus palmas la piel más pálida. Draco no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás y se coló bajo la camisa del Gryffindor acariciando la suave piel del plano estómago.</p><p>Pudieron ser horas o años el tiempo que estuvieron así. Besándose sin control, solo separando ambas bocas cuando alguna de las dos decidía pasar los besos a la mandíbula contraria por un rato antes de regresar a la guerra de lenguas.</p><p>Draco pensó, en el momento que una embestida de la lengua de Potter coincidía con un sensual pellizco a la piel de su espalda y un duro roce entre ambas entrepiernas, que si era necesario morir en ese momento para sentir eternamente a Harry de esa forma lo haría sin miramientos.</p><p>El beso fue bajando su velocidad lentamente, las lenguas se enredaban perezosamente satisfechas con cada roce. Y ambos cuerpos se restregaban con parsimonia con suaves ondas contra el otro.</p><p>Y entonces, con una suave succión mutua las bocas se separaron, los ojos grises se entreabrieron lentamente observando el sonrojado rostro aún con los párpados cerrados de Potter.</p><p>Un ligero hilo de saliva aún los unía y cuando finalmente los ojos verdes se asomaron de nuevo el rubio no dudó en volver a besarlo.</p><p>La respuesta fue inmediata, un par de minutos después volvieron a separarse. Draco no pudo evitar echar su cabeza para atrás apoyándola contra la pared a su espalda, sintiendo toda fuerza abandonar su cuerpo.</p><p>Entonces Harry bajó su cabeza para darle un sonoro beso mariposa… y en medio segundo el rubio se había vuelto a lanzar contra el moreno en una nueva sesión de besuqueo.</p><p>Fue hasta la tercera vez que pararon para recuperar el aliento que la burbuja se rompió. Potter había elevado sus ojos hacia uno de los lados, concentrado.</p><p>Con la atención de Potter en otro lado los sentidos regresaron lentamente al rubio, y cuando lo hizo escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall.</p><p>— … Repito, en quince minutos las protecciones de la escuela serán respaldadas y junto al ministerio se supervisará cada entrada o salida - Draco se enderezo y Harry se separó medio pasó del otro, aún con las manos frescas sobre la piel cálida del estómago del rubio - continuamos en guerra y se tomarán medidas de guerra. Repito, en quince minutos…</p><p>Mientras la voz de la profesora continuaba retumbando por todo Hogwarts ambos chicos regresaron sus pies sobre la tierra de nuevo.</p><p>— Ma-Malfoy - el tartamudeo de Potter hizo que la tensión se apoderara del rubio.</p><p>Los ojos grises sólo miraron al chico, ninguno sabía qué decir. No había una explicación lógica para lo que acababa de pasar y no había ningún motivo para que se repitiera.</p><p>Aún así Draco fue consciente de algo, la situación de ambos y su papel en la guerra. Eso y lo que les deparaba el futuro cercano, uno de ellos como la cara en todos los medios británicos y el otro huyendo hasta que el señor tenebroso los convocará de nuevo.</p><p>Con la derrota los medios querrían comerse vivo a Harry para alimentar a los temerosos magos que no hacían parte de ninguno de los dos bandos y el elegido debía vivir con eso mientras seguía las órdenes de Kingsley, nuevo líder de la Orden del Fénix, sobre su próximo movimiento.</p><p>Y Draco, de quién solo Snape y Kingsley conocían su identidad como espía. Debía volver con su familia para protegerlos esperando que sus amigos estuvieran vivos, y cuando Voldemort lo llamara a través de la marca debía ir y postrarse como uno de sus vasallos para mantener su coartada de mortifago y continuar su trabajo como espia.</p><p>Ahora más que nunca era necesario, ya que Snape estaba fuera de juego tras ser revelada su postura real y casi ser asesinado por el señor tenebroso.</p><p>Draco vio sus pensamientos y temores reflejados en las pupilas de Potter, y cómo si fuera algo que llevaba haciendo toda la vida atrapó con su mano una mejilla del moreno antes de volver a besarlo.</p><p>Esta vez con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, con una despedida implícita en cada embestida de su lengua a la boca del moreno.</p><p>Harry hundió sus manos en el cabello rubio platinado respondiendo de la misma forma. Porque de nada servía darle más explicaciones al asunto, no cuando podían solo disfrutar el momento, un momento que no tenía cabida en sus futuros.</p><p>No era necesario explicar algo que solo los reconfortaba.</p><p>Harry gimió cuando el rubio atrapó su lengua, succionandola. Tras minutos en los que incluso dejaron de oír la voz repetitiva de la profesora McGonagall la pasión mermó, Draco posó ambas manos en las mejillas del moreno y estiró con sus dientes el labio inferior dándole una ligera mordida como última caricia.</p><p>Ambos se alejaron entonces, Draco fijó su atención en Lavender.</p><p>— ...Repito, en cinco minutos las protecciones de la escuela…</p><p>Ya no había tiempo, si se quedaba estaría bajo merced del ministerio. Debía irse.</p><p>Ambos se quitaron las manos de encima al mismo tiempo y Potter retrocedió liberando al rubio de su posición contra la pared.</p><p>El platino apareció uno de los papeles de registro médico e invocó un hechizo vuela pluma, la pluma siguió escribiendo cuando Malfoy se giró de nuevo hacia Potter.</p><p>Ambos ojos se encontraron un segundo antes de que ambos desviaron la mirada, no había nada que analizar… no ahora almenos.</p><p>— Brown ya está estable - habló lo más firme que pudo Draco - levitala a la enfermería, en este papel va todo lo que Pomfrey debe saber…</p><p>El rubio extendió su mano con el registro hacia Potter, el moreno la tomo mecánicamente. Los ojos verdes buscaron los suyos pero los grises lo evitaron.</p><p>— Ella está bien, sobrevivirá aunque será parte hombre lobo - murmuró el rubio, pero Potter seguía mirándolo fijamente, ¿porque tenía que hacerlo tan dificil?</p><p>Sin poder evitarlo más el rubio cedió y sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes. La conexión de ambas orbes parecía decir más de lo que las mentes de sus dueños podían procesar en ese momento.</p><p>Con todo su cuerpo temblando Draco acortó la distancia entre ambos y como si estuvieran en un trance sus labios se encontraron de nuevo.</p><p>Pero apenas tras un par de segundos las manos del moreno, que se encontraban aferradas a la cadera del Slytherin, afianzaron su agarre y apartaron el cuerpo de su lado.</p><p>El rubio abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño ante el acto, ante la muda pregunta Harry solo empujo levemente las caderas de Draco alejándose unos centímetros.</p><p>Cuando el rubio volvió a acercarse instintivamente el moreno repitió el empujón con un poco más de firmeza.</p><p>— Vete</p><p>La mente de Draco finalmente trabajó de nuevo, tenía menos de cinco minutos para abandonar los terrenos de la escuela. Con una última mirada el rubio se dio la vuelta y corrió.</p><p>Usando todas sus fuerzas el Slytherin logró contenerse para no mirar atrás, tras pasar los primeros árboles del bosque prohibido la voz de McGonagall anunciaba solo un minuto restante.</p><p>Jadeando Draco cerró los ojos y se apareció.</p><hr/><p>— <em>Obliviate</em></p><p>La mano de Draco sostenía firmemente la varita aunque las rodillas del muchacho temblaban mientras, con todo el cuidado que podía, hechizaba a su madre.</p><p>Tras terminar el hechizo un ligero Desmaius bastó para hacerla caer dormida. El rubio la alzó entre sus brazos hasta posarla en la cama nupcial de la mansión de primavera Malfoy junto a un muy inconsciente Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>Cuando Draco se había aparecido en el lugar su padre ya estaba despierto, lo primero que hizo fue gritarle por haberlo atacado y transportado sin su consentimiento.</p><p>Luego, cuando el primogénito les explicó los resultados de la batalla la familia llegó a un acuerdo. Aunque los tres eran hábiles en las artes de lectura de mentes, los mayores no podían desviar un ataque directo de legeremens del señor oscuro sin levantar sospechas.</p><p>Por lo que la solución fue solo una. Draco debía borrar los recuerdos de su madre mintiendo sobre la muerte de Potter y la retirada traicionera antes de que terminara la batalla.</p><p>Recuerdos que fueron reemplazados con unos de corta lucha junto a Voldemort y una retirada después de las órdenes del malherido señor tenebroso.</p><p>El rubio suspiro saliendo de la habitación, él tenía suerte, el entrenamiento con Severus había vuelto a su mente una fortaleza e incluso había aprendido a fabricar recuerdos.</p><p>Él no tenía porqué temer a un legeremens pero lo que temía era el futuro, no sabía qué terreno pisaba ahora o cuando el lord regresaría. Ya que su regreso podría equivaler solo al asesinato de su familia o una temporada más como sirvientes.</p><p>Draco se acostó a dormir, sintió que justo apenas logró dormirse se desperto. Su alrededor era una locura, un dolor lo consumía y fuera de la casa un bullicio de múltiples voces junto a objetos siendo movidos lo desconcertó.</p><p>Aún medio dormido sintió el ardor y comprendió que el dolor que sentía era la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.</p><p>En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una risueña Bellatrix Lestrange estaba en el marco de la puerta.</p><p>— Sobrinito no es momento de dormir - dijo con su voz de loca - sal ¡Ahora!</p><p>En dos zancadas la mujer lo tomó del brazo arrastró fuera de la habitación, allí Draco pudo ver a varios mortifagos y a sus padres empacando algunos objetos en bolsas.</p><p>— ¡Padre! - el rubio se deshizo del agarre de su tía y camino hacia sus padres - ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>— Nos está convocando, Bella creé que lo mejor es llevar varios libros y objetos oscuros con él.</p><p>— ¿Porqué? - lo único que entendía Draco es que los mortifagos no estaban cazandolos porque aún los creían de los suyos y eso aparentemente, era bueno.</p><p>— Haces demasiadas preguntas Draquito - Bellatrix pellizco con demasiada fuerza una de sus mejillas antes de diriguirse a un par de mortifagos que Draco identifico cómo los hermanos Carrow.</p><p>— Muevanse</p><p>El grito llegó de afuera por parte de Greyback, quién estaba en los jardines del lugar con un zapato que claramente era un traslador.</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió a Draco al recordar a Lavender.</p><p>Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido. Se trasladaron a algún lugar en las ultratumbas donde cientos de encapotados, que equivalen sólo el círculo más cercano al lord, se postraron de rodillas ante el señor tenebroso.</p><p>Lo que sea que le había hecho Potter había prácticamente destruido al hombre y Draco podía ver como con cada palabra el hombre se desmoronaba.</p><p>El rubio sabía que en esa condición no le quedarían más de un par de días de vida.</p><p>El discurso fue conciso, un nuevo plan encubierto duraría varios meses antes de una aparición pública. Pero era bastante obvio que solo era algo para decir y calmar a los mortifagos mientras el lord agonizaba.</p><p>— Ustedes no - los frenó la voz chillona de Bellatrix.</p><p>Todo había concluido tras un par de horas, el señor tenebroso se había retirado tras los primeros minutos. Ahora todos partían pero un grupo más reducido se dirigía a otra sala del lugar.</p><p>Allí la verdadera reunión había empezado, una para salvar la vida del autoproclamado señor de las tinieblas. Por cuestiones del destino no había ningún medimago en las filas del lado oscuro y ahora buscaban soluciones para curar a su señor en hechizos tenebrozos.</p><p>— Pero sí tenemos un medimago</p><p>Interrumpió de repente un rubio cenizo de estatura promedio que Draco había visto pero nunca se había aprendido el nombre.</p><p>— Él - uno de los morenos dedos señaló directamente al menor de los Malfoy.</p><p>— No soy medimago - respondió inmediatamente Draco intentando no mostrar su sorpresa al tener la atención de toda la sala, y el señor oscuro, sobre él.</p><p>— So lo eres, mi hijo estudia en Hogwarts y lo vió curar a los heridos de la batalla.</p><p>Draco lo pudo sentir claramente, incluso sin estarlo mirando Lord Voldemort acababa de entrar a su mente. Y con resignación Draco supo lo que debía hacer.</p><p>Debía dejarle ver lo suficiente para saciar la curiosidad del señor tenebroso y luego parecer desconcertado como si no entendiera que pasaba.</p><p>Dejó pasar recuerdos de la enfermería y estratégicamente se enfocó en los que incluían solo Slytherins lo más que pudo. Ahora recordaba que el hombre que lo había señalado era padre de un estudiante de quinto año de su casa.</p><p>Una vez la presencia dejó su mente Draco miró a su alrededor haciéndose el desconcertado. Ahora entendía, el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort estaba al borde de la muerte pero la magia del hombre no había sido afectada. Por eso ahora lo único que necesitaba era un médico que curara su cuerpo, alguién que le salvara la vida y Draco supo que ser esa persona no podría traerle más que beneficios.</p><p>— Solo me obligaron a ayudar- escupió con una excelente actuación de asco en su voz arrastrada - desde joven he sido bueno con los hechizos médicos y Pomfrey lo sabía - mintió.</p><p>Minutos después y sin mucha meditación por parte del señor oscuro, Draco estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama de seda del hombre recitando un hechizo tan largo como una oración una y otra vez mientras su varita revoloteaba sobre el pálido cuerpo.</p><p>Tras recitar los resultados y ganarse miradas de admiración de las personas en la sala volvió a sentir al señor tenebroso entrando a su mente. Esta vez los ojos rojo sangre lo miraban directamente... pero Draco estaba preparado y sabía lo que el Lord Oscuro quería encontrar.</p><p>Quería asegurarse de su lealtad.</p><p>— Hazlo</p><p>Y Draco supo que había engañado exitosamente al mago oscuro más temido del mundo. Sin embargo, él no era medimago. Y sabía que se no tener éxito o de fallar en alguna parte del proceso moriría... junto a toda su familia.</p><p>
  <em>Hacerlo solo te causara beneficios</em>
</p><p>Oyo Draco dentro de su mente... Lord Voldemort, a su manera, acababa de pedirle que le salvara la vida mentalmente. Y Draco sabía que aunque podía perder mucho si lo lograba, el señor tenebroso estaría firmando su propio fin.</p><p>Deteniendo el temblor de sus manos Draco, en medio de la habitación con los más poderosos y temidos mortifagos del lado oscuro, levantó su varita y apuntó directamente al corazón de Lord Voldemort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sus comentarios son lo que alegra mi inspiración ¡Espero sus Kudos y comentarios!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Espías</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Título: Un arma secreta<br/>Autor: BlackSensei<br/>Clasificación: M (por posible lenguaje o lemon)<br/>Advertencias: Slash, relaciones homosexuales. Se mantiene toda la historia igual hasta justo antes de la batalla final. Posiblemente utilizare tanto hechos de los libros con los de las películas.<br/>Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo, trama y personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling. <br/>Notas: En este capitulo explico un poco mas todo lo que abarca este mundo para darle pie a todo lo demas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>24 de Diciembre 1998</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Un simpático moreno de ojos chocolate caminaba grácilmente entre el campamento militar 3634 del Bando de la Luz, nombre oficial otorgado a las tropas de la fusión entre la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio de Magia Británico. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El campamento 3634 era ubicado en los terrenos de la Madriguera y la antigua casa de los Weasley se había convertido en un centro de operaciones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los altos mandos dormían dentro de la edificación y el resto de las tropas estaba en los campamentos estilo militar muggles fuera del lugar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Por supuesto, gracias a la magia los terrenos permanecen en condiciones habitables comparadas con las tormentas invernales típicas de la época en Gran Bretaña. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El moreno rió entre dientes al pasar a un grupo que jugaba a la botella y que gritaba ante las dos pobres almas que habían sido elegidas por el artefacto para besarse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Era la noche de víspera de Navidad y los soldados habían logrado infiltrar alcohol al campamento, cosa que realmente no era tan sorprendente si se tiene en cuenta que los encargados del 3534 eran los gemelos Weasley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tras atravesar la mitad del campamento finalmente llegó frente a las puertas de la madriguera. Un guardia en la puerta registró el escudo de su uniforme y le dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dentro del cálido recinto el moreno, que si alguién observador lo analizaba concluiría que era la viva imagen de lo que sería el hijo de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Scorpius - llamó una voz desde la cocina, al acercarse el moreno reconoció a nada más y nada menos que al, ahora Capitán, Kingsley.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Capitán - asintió respetuosamente el moreno - No sabía que ya había llegado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Es un secreto para las tropas mi llegada, no quiero que armen un alboroto por mi presencia - desestimó el hombre con un movimiento de mano - además, quería deleitarme con la comida desde temprano, mira que eso de no tener esposa para que me cocine - se carcajeo el hombre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius pusó los ojos en blanco ignorando el intento de bonachonería del hombre, que de hecho había sido altamente sexista, tenía que tratarse de un Hufflepuff por supuesto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿A qué se debe su llamado? No creo que me haya invitado para unirme a la cena navideña de los Weasley - sonrió de medio lado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Por supuesto - el hombre ignoró su tono venenoso - Fluffy arrivó hace un par de horas para limpiar el caldero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El cuerpo moreno se tenso inmediatamente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pero que cosas digo - se carcajeo el hombre - no es necesario hablar en clave ahora, pero en fin, obviamente te necesitamos constantemente durante las próximas semanas.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Cuanto se quedarán? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Esta semana aquí pero los enviaremos al cuartel general pronto, allí es donde se harán las sesiones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aunque el vejete de Dumbledore había muerto el Bando de la Luz había mantenido las ridiculeces del hombre como codigo clave. Eliminando solamente el exagerado uso de la palabra “Caramelo de Limón”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fluffy se había implementado cuando los estúpidos gryffindors encargado del código se dieron cuenta que “El trió de Oro” era demasiado obvio para llamar a Potter, Weasley y Granger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y limpiar el caldero se refería al entrenamiento mágico con el que capacitaban a las tropas del bando de la luz. Una especie de curso de auror express, pero ya que entrenamiento compartía partes de la runa con caldero y limpiar, aritméticamente, coincidía con especial. Los “entrenamientos especiales” eran limpiar los calderos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tras perder la batalla de Hogwarts y con la posterior alianza oficial de la orden con el ministerio se había declarado una guerra civil contra el lado oscuro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y por ende muchos jóvenes más habían sido reclutados para unirse a las filas del bando de la luz. Y por supuesto, estos tenían que ser entrenados para la batalla así que durante los tres primeros meses se habían dedicado a enseñarles de la forma más espartana posible. Y había valido la pena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si, Draco había logrado salvar la vida de Lord Voldemort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fue un proceso de desintoxicación de magia oscura, uno muy similar al que extraía el veneno y la ponzoña de hombre lobo. Pero mucho más complicado ya que se trataba de magia contra magia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si, había sido Draco quién había evitado la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. Pero seamos claros, el rubio sabía que tarde o temprano Voldemort lograría mejorar, sabía que no le costaría secuestrar todos los medimagos del mundo mágico para lograrlo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y aún si su cuerpo moría no todos los horrocruxes habían desaparecido, y ahora que sabía como volver de la muerte, le costaría apenas meses volver a resurgir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Así que aunque rearmar los pedazos del cuerpo del monstruo que buscaba destruir fue completamente contra su querer; Draco sabía que era lo mejor, ya que le beneficiaria una fachada eterna entre los mortifagos y una deuda de vida con Lord Voldemort. Por lo que nadie dudaría de su fidelidad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fueron varias semanas de curaciones lo que le costó a Draco devolverle el cuerpo y vitalidad al señor oscuro completamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y así se le garantizo la mejor posición para sobrevivir los inciertos próximos años de guerra y la mejor ventaja para destruir el lado oscuro desde su interior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Habían sido varias semanas extenuantes pero pronto el Señor Oscuro se estabilizó. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entonces Draco se había convertido en el consentido del señor de las tinieblas y el único portador de una deuda de vida con el líder del lado oscuro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sin embargo, el daño había sido casi mortal por lo que la recuperación había tomado varios meses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Una semana después de la semana los medios habían tomado la figura de Harry Potter y lo habían canonizado mucho más que antes. Volviéndolo casi un messiahs, todo para que los magos pusieran su fe ciega en él y olvidaran el hecho de que se les venían encima muchos años más de guerra y genocidio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero literalmente habían hecho una figura del aire porque tras un discurso, todo sea dicho fue uno muy inspirador, durante los funerales de la Batalla de Hogwarts El Elegido había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra junto a sus inseparables amigos alias al comadreja y la sabelotodo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando Draco curó definitivamente a Voldemort finalmente pudo salir de la prisión en la que se había convertido el refugió en las catatumbas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Después de semanas finalmente pudo salir con la frente en alto, y como buen Malfoy, dando órdenes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Porque aunque la loca de Bellatrix todavía mantenía su posición como la mano derecha de Voldemort Draco sabía que como mínimo el era la mano izquierda del señor oscuro si lo quería. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y desde su posición privilegiada Draco se encargó de asegurar a sus padres y amigos. Porque Blaise y Pansy habían sobrevivido a la batalla de Hogwarts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ambos habían llegado un día, el rubio había pasado 12 horas seguidas tratando a Voldemort y lo esperaban fuera de la habitación.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ninguno había sido nunca muy expresivo y abrazarse no era una opción por lo que habían pasado al menos dos minutos solo mirándose el uno al otro. Pero sin duda un…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Así que ahora eres la puta del Lord Oscuro?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>De Pansy había dicho mucho más que cualquier cursilería Hufflepuff y tras una carcajada grupal su relación había regresado a como era antes de la batalla. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El padre de Pansy había escapado por poco de los aurores pero la madre de Blaise no había tenido tanta suerte, había recibido el beso del dementor en Azkaban sin un juicio como muchos más mortifagos. Sin importar su edad o rango en el lado oscuro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco había visto a Gregory desde el primer día por los pasillos, siempre a la sombra de su madre, claramente afectado. Pero la señora Goyle no le permitía a su hijo acercarse a él temerosa de que no podía sanar al Lord y ellos salieran afectados entonces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uno de sus nuevos privilegios es que podía librarse de ir al campo a asesinar muggles en su puesto como jefe del nuevo departamento médico de lado oscuro, si algo debía otorgarle a Voldemort es que aprendía de sus experiencias y ahora un equipo completo estaba listo para tratar a los heridos en batalla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un poco después de la batalla final había sido contactado por Kingsley, y en una casa donde estaban solo ellos y un ya completamente recuperado Severus marcaron las pautas de su nueva posición como único espía de la orden y su papel dentro de esta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sin duda lo necesitaban para conocer los movimientos del otro bando pero también en sus filas para entrenar a los nuevos. Ahí había nacido la fachada de Scorpius, solo una nueva cara para que nadie se enterará que se trataba de él pero fuera productivo para su bando, Draco sabía que era solo una forma de darle más trabajo pero aceptó, después de todo ¿quién mejor que él para entrenar en las artes medicinales y lectura de mentes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Por supuesto, Draco se preocupo por decir en voz alta esos pensamientos, no siempre podía ser humilde solo por esconder que era claramente superior al resto de los humanos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Además, sin preguntarle a nadie, había reclutado a Blaise y Pansy como espías. Y obviamente, como él sabía, estos habían aceptado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nadie había podido decirle nada porque ninguno de sus novatos, jóvenes reclutados oficialmente a unirse a su causa. Todos mayores de 20 años por ley. Le podía ganar a las habilidades que él sabía sus amigos tenían.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>De hecho era acertado decir que los líderes del Bando de la Luz le debían un enorme favor por reclutarlos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Con el tiempo el Lord, sutilmente influenciado por Draco, había elegido a Pansy como su espía en la orden debido a las excelentes habilidades de la chica con el Glamour. Y es que hasta Draco se preguntaba si su amiga no usaría un Glamour desde niña para hacerse más guapa, las habilidades de la chica daban cabida a sospechar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Así que la morena había entrado a las tropas como una muy voluptuosa versión femenina de Draco, convirtiéndose en la única doble espía del momento. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hablando del diablo. Tras dejar a Kingsley y sus malos chistes en la cocina, antes de que se diera cuenta de su repentina tensión, se encontró con la ahora rubia saliendo de lo que parecía el baño de invitados tras un musculoso soldado que portaba un brillante anillo de matrimonio en su mano izquierda y al verlo, sonrojado, había huido al otro lado del pasillo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Que puta - escupió con mala cara Scorpius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Me hablas a mi? - se hizo la desentendida la chica acercándose a él con una sonrisa felina que le había dado su seudónimo, Lynx.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Se que es normal querer parecerse a mi, querida, pero… cuando te los tiras con esa apariencia parece que yo lo hiciera - ambos se dieron un empujón como saludo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Debo asumir que si tu estas aquí Jin también viene?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Muy acertada para estar recién follada, Lynx - llegó la voz desde el otro lado del pasillo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Un castaño de apariencia y rasgos vulgarmente promedios se acercó a ellos, igual que su físico su seudónimo era igual de aburrido, Jin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Lo han oído? - se podía oler el ligero aliento de Hidromiel ahora que lo tenían más cerca - Nos traen porque llegó Potter con sus dos amiguitos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Y mejor aún, quieren que les enseñemos - rió la rubia - como da vueltas el mundo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Que te puedo decir? Cuando eres el mejor todos terminan pidiendo tu ayuda, ¿no es así Scorp?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El moreno estaba con la mirada perdida en la pared del pasillo, demasiado tenso como para esconder su estado de sus amigos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y es que incluso aunque ese par eran sus mejores amigos de toda la vida no había razón para contarles que había besuqueado al Niño que Vivió.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Había pensado más de lo saludable en el intercambio de saliva que mantuvo con San Potter durante los nueve meses que habían pasado desde ese día… y no había llegado a entender que lo había cegado para hacer semejante cosa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y lo peor, es que era plenamente consciente de que él fue quién había besado al héroe y este, ni una sola vez, había iniciado el contacto.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¡Hey! - un empujón de Pansy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Solo espero que no nos dé más trabajo, ya los ayudamos lo suficiente - dijo lo más digno que pudo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero la mirada que compartieron sus amigos le indico que no podría engañarlos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Voy a buscar a Severus </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dijo antes de, literalmente, huir escaleras arriba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Con todo su padrino era la mejor opción para distraerse, tras curarlo en la batalla de Hogwarts se habían convertido mucho más cercanos que antes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius bajaba las escaleras junto a Severus tras recibir un patronus de Kingsley anunciandoles que era hora de la reunión.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>En la sala ya se encontraban los miembros más cercanos de la orden saludando efusivamente al trío dorado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aunque habían estado escapando por tanto tiempo los gryffindors se veían bien, limpios y bien alimentados, para todos menos Molly Weasley por supuesto, además de tener unas amplias sonrisas por participar en el que seguramente era su primer encuentro con la sociedad en mucho tiempo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius se sentía más preparado ahora, ¿el plan? hacer como que nada había pasado. Simple ¿no? después de todo ahora era Scorpius, líder del escuadrón médico del Bando de la Luz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Harry déjame presentarte - el hombre lobo Lupín no se había despegado del cuatro ojos ni un segundo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La atención de Harry se fijó directamente en él y sus dos amigos, que habían llegado a su lado en algún momento. Pero antes le dedicó una inclinación a Severus quien estaba a su lado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Profesor</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Potter - respondió escupiendo cada sílaba Severus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Este es el grupo del que te hable…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero la presentación fue interrumpida por un portazo de la puerta principal que mostró a una Ginevra Weasley sonriente quién corrió como si se tratara de una estúpida película muggle hacía Potter con todo su largo y pelirrojo cabello ondeando llenando la sala de un asqueroso olor a flores.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>¿Como carajos era posible que la comadrejilla sudara el aroma de una rosa? Que desagradable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando la chica llegó finalmente a Potter ¿acaso había corrido en cámara lenta? el imbécil la alzó en brazos girándola por el aire  en medio de un abrazo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El ahora moreno tuvo que contenerse para imitar arcadas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si alguna vez se había preguntado si la parejita más nombrada por Corazón de Bruja realmente seguía junta, no que le interesara claro, esta escena cliché de comerciales baratos respondía toda sus dudas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Un suspiro lleno la sala.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Es que al menos por una vez no le es posible saludar a su hermano primero? - Ron le lloriqueaba a la sabelotodo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ya deberías haberlo superado - rió la chica sin dejar los brazos de Harry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Un carraspeo, de Severus, cambió la atención de los presentes hacía el.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Creo que estamos aquí para una reunión y no tenemos precisamente todo el tiempo del mundo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Es verdad - apoyó Kingsley - resolvamos los asuntos oficiales primero para poder cenar todos juntos pronto, vamos chicos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El hombre hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Y se encaminó hacia una habitación al fondo de la casa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus y los tres espías lo siguieron inmediatamente y tras despedirse y prometer volver pronto el trío dorado también lo hizo… junto a la comadrejilla por supuesto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ginevra querida - dijo Kingsley claramente abochornado - es un tema delicado… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intentó mediar el hombre sin sonar brusco, la cara descontenta de la chica lo decía todo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No hay nada de lo que nos tengan que decir que ella no pueda oír - salió Ron en defensa de su hermana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Usted no es quién para determinar eso, Weasley - arrastró Severus, ganándose miradas de odio del susodicho, su hermana y Harry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando estos estaban a punto de saltarle a la yugular a Severus la castaña, y aparentemente la única sensata, intervino.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Lo siento Ginny, pero tienen razón, te vemos en unos minutos</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¡Hermione! - chillaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Lo siento - repitió con voz firme la chica, el ahora moreno recordó ese tono de voz de justo antes de que la chica le partiera la nariz de un puño. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pero, Mione…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Debe haber una razón, Ginny seguramente es por tu seguridad. Por favor</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Con un infantil puchero la ridícula pelirroja fijó su mirada en Harry. La atención de la sala se dirigió a él. El moreno pareció encogerse en su sitio, incómodo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Te alcanzamos en un momento - murmuró finalmente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y entonces la chica, claramente enojada, se dio media vuelta y se alejó a zancadas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Harry - regañó Ron</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los tres Slytherin se miraron con iguales expresiones de burla. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Muy bien - Kingsley cerró la puerta y selló la habitación con varios hechizos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Después del espectáculo tal vez podemos iniciar a comportarnos como adultos</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emponzoñó la situación Severus. El hombre nunca decepcionaba a sus ex alumnos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> — Como les comente en mi última carta, el momento de regresar que les prometí es ahora - inició Kingsley - Pero muchas cosas han cambiado en su ausencia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Lo que tienen aquí es un ejército - habló Hermione - Niños han sido reclutados…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Todos mayores de edad, que eligieron unirse a nosotros - interrumpió Jimmy, con voz militar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si con algo se había comprometido el chico era con los soldados del lado de la luz, al ser el menos activo de los tres en el bando del señor oscuro pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entre las filas entrenando a los escuadrones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Un gran avance si pensamos en los jóvenes de 17 años o menos que se unieron a la batalla de Hogwarts solo porque no tuvieron otra opción, ¿No cree señorita, Granger? - terminó.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiones alzó el mentón con dignidad pero no dijo nada más. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Bueno, aparentemente debemos apresurar un poco el tema de las  presentaciones - interrumpió Kingsley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Tal vez sería sabio iniciar primero con el protocolo - medio amonestó Severus al hombre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si ponias la situación en términos sencillos Kingsley era el líder y representante del acuerdo con el ministerio, como jefe de aurores y Severus era el líder predecesor de Dumbledore en la orden. Sin embargo, en general, los hombres compartían su liderazgo sin problemas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Como les comente es esencial que ustedes pasen por el entrenamiento de los soldados - Ron abrió la boca - claro - lo interrumpió Kingsley - se que ustedes están altamente preparados y han luchado solos contra el lado de la luz, pero aún les falta mucho que aprender y deben acoplarse a la nueva forma de combate, la militar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Estamos de acuerdo - hablo la castaña, aparentemente ya habían tenido esa conversación a pesar de la mala cara de Weasley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Entonces ellos son… - se aventuró Harry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Exactamente, señor Potter - medio sonrió Snape - son sus profesores.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A eso siguió un momento de silencio en el que el trío de oro miraba dudoso a los chicos frente a ellos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No es por ser grosera… - interrumpió tímidamente Hermiones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Solo eso ya hace groseras tus próximas palabras - la corto Lynx rudamente. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vale, Draco debía admitir que estar nueve meses como soldados tal vez había vuelto a sus amigos mucho más agresivos que antes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lo que para él no era malo, cabe resaltar. Pero él sabía, en los últimos meses mientras los escuadrones de la luz eran cazados como presas mientras intentaban defender a los muggles. Y aunque Draco solo había acompañado a un par de misiones altamente importantes, ya que su papel lo mantenía en otros asuntos normalmente, sus amigos si debían ver compañeros morir diariamente para defender al trío sentados frente a ellos… juzgandolos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>En misiones se habían adoptado medidas de obliviate de rutina para mantener la información de las operaciones seguras en caso de ser atrapados en interrogados con veritaserum o legeremens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los soldados solo seguían órdenes sin hacer preguntas sobre el peligro u objetivo por el que arriesgaban sus vidas. Todo porque cualquier información no borrada de sus mentes podría caer en manos de los mortifagos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y aunque los tres Slytherin informaban de cada movimiento no podían evitarlos todos o revelarían al bando de la oscuridad que tenían espías y disminuiría el valor de esas armas secretas. Y también, muchos ataques no eran planeados, solo contaban con la mala suerte de toparse con mortifagos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Así que Draco entendía el que sus amigos se comportan de esa manera, después de todo ahora las tropas eran su familia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Solo quería resaltar - la castaña no se amedrento - de que no parecen mucho mayores que nosotros.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No lo son - asintió Kingsley - pero son los mejores.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los slytherins casi hacen sonar sus cascabeles mientras las palabras se les subían a la cabeza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ellos son quienes le enseñaron a los maestros que entrenan actualmente a las tropas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiones solo asintió, la idea de seguir estudiando después de tanto tiempo atraía a la chica lo suficiente como para morderse la lengua en sus comentarios. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Y que se supone que nos van a enseñar personas de nuestra misma edad? - pregunto Weasley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Hechizos de combate, médicos, manejo de la mente y combate - respondió Kingsley sin inmutarse por el tono del pelirrojo - entre muchas cosas más.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Kingsley y yo también seremos sus instructores - agregó Severus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pero hay cosas en las que ellos podrán enseñarles mejor incluso que nosotros - el hombre sonrió amistosamente palmeando la espalda de Blaise, quien estaba más cerca de él, con confianza - este chico aquí es alias Jimmy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tres pares de ojos se posaron el ahora castaño que solo atinó a asentir secamente. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Alias? - preguntó Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No solamente decidimos implementar el uso de la máscara para proteger la identidad de los soldados - inició Severus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sonrió de medio lado, esa había sido su idea. Aunque un par de estupidos Gryffindors de la orden se habían opuesto diciendo que como el bando del “bien” debían ser honorables y dar la cara, no como los mortifagos. Finalmente la idea de la máscara se había adoptado, ya que los igualaba en ventajas sobre la identidad con los mortifagos y además defendió a muchos familiares en caso de alguna venganza. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Por supuesto la máscara no era terrorífica como la de los vasallos de Voldemort, la de ellos era una negra y simple versión de la máscara de pájaro, con un pequeño pico que, se suponía, les daba un ligero toque de Fenix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aunque el diseño le parecía de más Draco se daba por satisfecho de que hubieran adoptado su idea y ya que la máscara se pegaba a su dueño mágicamente también los protegía en batalla. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— También adoptamos alias por precaución en los altos mandos, eso junto a mensajes codificados en Clave…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione en ese momento levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— No estamos en clase- gruñó Draco, ¿acaso no le daba pena?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿También nos enseñaran los códigos? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Si, señorita Granger - asintió Kingsley - de hecho, yo seré quien lo hará, son una mezcla de runas y aritmancia. Donde la primera generalmente se da a los adjetivos y la segunda a los verbos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Las caras de Potter y Weasley eran de pura confusión pero la de Granger era de fascinación pura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Jin, principalmente, se encarga de ataque físico...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Es decir, lucha - interrumpió el castaño, los otros dos Slytherin rieron por el tono de obviedad usado por su amigo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Y estrategia - continuó Kingsley como si nada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No pretendo enseñarles como crear una estrategia - sonrió de medio lado Blaise cuando Harry quiso abrir la boca - solo que se familiaricen con las que usan los escuadrones, tranquilo Potter</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El trío de oro se miró confundidos, en general acostumbrados a que les hablaran con respeto y sobretodo admiración hacia Harry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— La joven a su lado es alias Lynx - la chica asintió, aún riendo ligeramente por los comentarios de Blaise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco no pudo evitar notar como el idiota de Potter analizaba más de lo normal el cuerpo de su amiga. Moralistas gryffindors estúpidos, ante un par de tetas se les iban a la mierda todos los valores. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> — Se especializa en transformaciones, ya sea de apariencia física que son muy utilizadas pero también de objetos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— En servicio todos los soldados deben sobrevivir de la nada, transformar su propia tienda y lograr transformar incluso troncos en comida - agregó Severus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Exactamente, Severus y junto a ella tenemos…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Scorpius - se presentó a sí mismo el moreno - hechizos de combate y médicos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La atención de Potter, que no se había despegado de Pansy a pesar de que la conversación había continuado, posó sus ojos en él de inmediato.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sí, aunque sus cuerpos eran diferentes ninguno de los tres habían considerado necesario cambiar sus voces… ¿ups?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El elegido bloqueo un par de veces pero finalmente cerró la boca, decidido a no decir nada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Perdón profesor, pero, ¿y usted? - se aventuró Hermiones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Legeremens y Oclumancia - respondió parcamente el hombre- a excepción del señor Potter…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Disculpe? - saltó el nombrado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No cometo el mismo error dos veces, yo ya lo intente con usted… Potter </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pero…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Yo me encargare, en su caso - interrumpió Scorpius al moreno de lentes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La conversación continuó pero esta finalmente se enfocó en una curiosa Hermiones y Kingsley sobre algunos detalles de lo que debían aprender. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando ya la conversación había pasado el punto de aburrida Severus interrumpió.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ahora bien, la razón por la que esta reunión es secreta va más allá de esto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Si, hemos mantenido la estrategia en la que nos estamos basando en secreto para evitar filtraciones - asintió el calvo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Seguimos en guerra y los ataques no se han detenido, pero es una cacería, el lado oscuro no esta atacando realmente ya que Voldemort permanece en recuperación - continuó el ex profesor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Los ataques son simples y sin ponerse en riesgo para encubrir que Lord Voldemort permanece inactivo - agregó la rubia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pero se estipula que para dentro de cerca de tres meses, para el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts ya esté completamente recuperado e inicien los verdaderos ataques - dijo Scorpius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La sorpresa brillaba en la cara del trío dorado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Como lo saben? - preguntó Weasley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Espías - sonrió Blaise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Quienes, son confiables? - se apresuró Harry mirando directamente a Snape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Completamente confiables, Potter- respondió el hombre de nariz ganchuda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Como puede estar seguro? Usted ya no está en las filas enemigas - aseveró la castaña.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los tres slytherins rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Él no, pero nosotros sí - casi bufó Scorpius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si alguien hubiera tomado una foto en ese momento habría capturado tres gryffindors con la boca estupidamente abierta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿U-u-ustedes? tartamudeó Harry mientras los tres los miraban como si fuera la primera vez.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Tan elocuente como siempre, Potter - gruñó Snape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pero profesor… - inició Hermione, Ron estaba adquiriendo un tono rojo peligrosamente rápido. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Desde antes de la batalla de Hogwarts ya estábamos tomando medidas en caso de que mi fachada fallece, se necesita más de un espía para vencer a Voldemort…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron, Blaise, Kingsley y Pansy temblaron ante la mención del nombre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Chicos, creo que es momento de eliminar los hechizos glamour… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tras esas palabras los seis ojos de los menores en la habitación se dirigieron completamente abiertos hacia Kingsley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nadie había mencionado a los slytherins revelar sus identidades. Y el trio dorado hasta ahora contemplaba la posibilidad de sus verdaderas identidades.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿A qué esperan? - los apuró Snape… y ningún Slytherin cuerdo se atrevía a desobedecer a Severus para contarlo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> — Pero… - intentó mansamente Pansy pero una mirada de los ojos negros bastó para callarla.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y Draco que había estado tan feliz creyendo que podría evitar un encuentro incómodo con Potter… </span>
  <em>
    <span>vale verga la vida</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensó.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los tres espías, enfurruñados y ante la mirada dilatada del trío de oro se apuntaron con sus propias varitas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finite Incantatem </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¡Ma-ma-Malfoy! - los ojos verdes fijos en el rubio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Potter - se resignó el aludido incómodo ante la mirada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Zabini?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Granger</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¡Parkinson!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Weasley</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¡Burro!.... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(No lo pude evitar XD)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sus comentarios son lo que alegra mi inspiración ¡Espero sus Kudos y comentarios!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oclumancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inicia el entrenamiento, las serpientes son los profesores y los leones no estan muy complacidos de ser los estudiantes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Título: Un arma secreta<br/>Autor: BlackSensei<br/>Clasificación: Posible 18+ en el futuro<br/>Advertencias: Slash, relaciones homosexuales. Se mantiene toda la historia igual hasta justo antes de la batalla final. Posiblemente utilizare tanto hechos de los libros con los de las películas.<br/>Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo, trama y personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling. <br/>Notas: Disfrute mucho escribiendo esta clase de Oclumancia, por la trama de la historia por ahora son raros las escenas con Harry y Draco solos, pero aproveche la oportunidad todo lo que pude... y ellos también jajaja... espero lo disfruten</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>15 de Enero de 1999 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de que la guerra estaba lejos de terminarse Draco junto a Pansy y Blaise habían logrado rápidamente convertirse en armas fundamentales para ambos bandos.</p><p> </p><p>El trío de serpientes había iniciado su amistad desde una tierna edad debido a las constantes reuniones aristocráticas entre los sangre limpia.</p><p> </p><p>Porque seamos claros, con Voldemort o sin él, las familias de antaño siempre se las habían arreglado para reunirse a hablar mierda del resto de la humanidad.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque a la vida de Draco llegaron primero Crabbe y Goyle, con el tiempo logró detectar ese par de mentes que parecían complementar la suya.</p><p> </p><p>Personas lo suficientemente ponzoñosas para, en lugar de verse agredidos por el veneno del rubio se vieran alimentadas por este.</p><p> </p><p>Así que para él fue muy claro que, tras finalmente elegir el bando de la luz, debía contar con ellos a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Y como, ya se ha repetido, Draco era su líder indiscutible. Ambas serpientes aceptaron creyendo en la habilidad de Draco para elegir siempre al mejor postor.</p><p> </p><p>Había sido una sabia decisión, se felicitaba a sí mismo Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Porque las habilidades de sus amigos habían encajado perfectamente con las necesidades de la orden, se encontraban en su salsa. </p><p> </p><p>Y eso lo demostraba la energía que irradiaban cada día, tan viva comparada con el vacío que los había inundado por el tiempo en que recibieron la marca tenebrosa.</p><p> </p><p>Si en un principio Draco había temido un poco sobre haber arrastrado a sus amigos al bando de los perdedores ahora no le importaba, porque incluso si perdían el rubio sabía que no le recriminarían nada… porque sin duda el tiempo en la orden era el mejor tiempo de las vidas de sus amigos hasta el momento…</p><p> </p><p>Eso claro, hasta que el trío dorado se había enterado de sus verdaderas identidades.</p><p> </p><p>No es que no les gustara impartir entrenamiento, no.</p><p> </p><p>Incluso Blaise diariamente seguía entrenando a las tropas. </p><p> </p><p>Por lo que regresar a los primeros días como espías era intrigante, incluso aunque se tratase de una horda de gryffindors… porque a las clases se unirían el resto de líderes del ED que no habían recibido el entrenamiento militar ya que los mantenían en misiones exclusivas para proteger al trío de oro.</p><p> </p><p>Así que no era ese el problema. A parte de terminar vomitando escarcha oro y vinotinto por tantos leones a su alrededor, no era eso lo que les molestaba…</p><p> </p><p>Lo que les molestaba habían sido las miradas que el asqueroso trio de oro les había dirigido tras quitarse el <em> Finite Incantatem </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Fue tanto así que la reunión no pudo continuar cuando Pansy y Weasley habían iniciado a competir por quién podía gritar groserías más alto. </p><p> </p><p>Ahora, los tres de nuevo bajo sus glamour subían las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, la base principal del bando de la luz, para llegar a la sala de entrenamientos donde se llevaría la primera lección de combate físico.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque de eso se encargaba Blaise, Pansy había ido para mantener su papel de doble espía y Draco porque era la primera clase de oclumancia de Potter…</p><p> </p><p>Maldito el día que Severus se obstino a no enseñarle a Potter nunca más….</p><p> </p><p>Tendría que estar solo con Potter en una habitación… metiéndose uno en el otro… </p><p> </p><p>(cof cof) </p><p> </p><p>Metiéndose uno en la mente del otro…</p><p> </p><p>Y Draco sabía, sí que lo sabía, que iba a ser un contundente e irremediable... desmadre. </p><p> </p><p>Lo peor. Es que era su culpa… aunque nunca lo admitiría.</p><p> </p><p>El haber besado a Potter fue un terrible error… el haberlo hecho con lengua podría considerarse un sacrilegio… pero el hecho de que no fue solo una… ni dos… ni tres… sino más las veces que él… el único e inalcanzable príncipe de Slytherin, deseado por todos y tenido por nadie; había, por voluntad propia, pegado sus labios con el cara rajada…</p><p> </p><p>Maldita Sea, cómo dolía decirlo. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Tan interesante es la madera de roble para tí Dray?</p><p> </p><p>El rubio respingo, muy impropiamente para sus estándares. Y miró a sus amigos repentinamente desubicado.</p><p> </p><p>— Si insistes en siempre caminar un paso adelante de nosotros al menos aprende a abrir las puertas - rió Blaise dandole un empujon y alcanzando él la manija para abrir la puerta que había estado frente a la nariz de Draco por casi un minuto mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. </p><p> </p><p>Pronto frente a ellos se encontraba una docena de gryffindors, todos rodeando al trío dorado en medio de una conversación animada.</p><p> </p><p>Ninguno determinó en su presencia. </p><p> </p><p>— Disculpen… - la voz firme pero amable de Blaise llamó la atención de todos.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sintió inmediatamente un par de ojos verdes sobre él pero mantuvo su mirada lo más lejos posible de ahí.</p><p> </p><p>— Lamento interrumpir su amena charla - dijo en tono condescendiente; los presentes sonrieron ante el tono amigable e iniciaron a moverse hacia ellos aún sonriendo - pero, por si lo olvidaron - la voz de repente se volvió dura - ¡estamos en una maldita guerra! - las sonrisas desaparecieron por la sorpresa - cada que llegue quiero que todos ya están calentando, no hay tiempo para sus niñerias, los quiero ver corriendo… - nadie se movió, todos en estado de shock por los ladridos del ahora castaño - ¡Ahora!</p><p> </p><p>Todos saltaron e iniciaron a seguir las órdenes, ni una jauría de leones tenía las pelotas para desobedecer a Jin cuando se ponía en modo entrenador. </p><p> </p><p>Solo la sabelotodo, la comadreja y San Potter sabían sus verdaderas identidades, les habían prohibido, bajo juramento, mencionarlo a alguien más. </p><p> </p><p>El único que no se había movido ante la voz dura de Blaise, que a pesar del aspecto ordinario que le daba el glamour seguía amedrentando con su presencia, era Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Draco finalmente levantó su vista hacia él y con un gesto quedó le indico que lo siguiera. </p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde le dirigió una mala mirada pero inició a avanzar hacia el ahora moreno… pero claro, justo en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y la más pequeña de los Weasley entró al lugar. </p><p> </p><p>Incluso los que estaban enfurruñados por los gritos de Blaise/Jin habían sonreído como bendecidos con la presencia de la muchachita. </p><p> </p><p>Y como no, ella se había dirigido directamente a Potter… Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando la pelirroja le entregó un pequeño frasco a Harry y le murmuró un par de cosas al oído… </p><p> </p><p>Los gryffindor contemplaba con mirada cálida el intercambio de la parejita mientras seguían corriendo a través de la habitación… </p><p> </p><p>Pero Draco, desde donde estaba, pudo ver claramente el brazo de Potter rodeando la cintura de la comadrejita… que parecía brillar con luz propia e iluminar todo el cuarto con su asquerosa sonrisa perfecta dirigida a San Potter.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento el rubio sintió ira… simple y burda rabia hacia la pareja.</p><p> </p><p>Comprendiendo repentinamente que Potter y ella habían estado juntos todo ese tiempo, es decir que seguramente después de la morreada que había tenido con el cuatro ojos tras la batalla final este había hecho lo mismo con la Weasley…</p><p> </p><p>Y lo odio por eso.</p><p> </p><p>Si, era consciente, de que quién había iniciado era él. Pero Potter se había dejado… ¿porque si tenía a la comadrejilla?, ¿no es acaso parte de la moral Gryffindor ser leal a su pareja?</p><p> </p><p>Y se odio a él mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Porque con todo, de alguna forma, desde ese beso él sí que le había sido leal a Potter… espera… no… ¡no!</p><p> </p><p>NO</p><p> </p><p>Olvidenlo.</p><p> </p><p>No y punto.</p><p> </p><p>El hecho de que, a pesar de su costumbre, no se hubiera revolcado o besado con nadie más desde su encuentro con el cara rajada no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que se sentía fiel a él, o lo que sea...no.</p><p> </p><p>Simplemente había estado pasando por mucho, con todo lo de Voldemort, proteger a su familia y ser un espía, por lo que aunque se le prestó la oportunidad no se había ligado con nadie… solo por eso. </p><p> </p><p>Eso es, solo por eso… nada más…</p><p> </p><p>Pero aún así… Potter siempre fue solo de la Weasley y eso… lo hizo odiarlo, un odio que solo nació porque se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber odiado desde un inicio a Potter…</p><p> </p><p>Y aunque ni él entendía lo que significaba eso, sabía cómo remediarlo… y ahora como maestro de legeremens del Niño que Vivió tenía todas las herramientas para hacerlo… para torturar a Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Una media sonrisa peligrosa creció en los labios de Draco, quien ignorando el contacto constante de la pareja se dio media vuelta e inició a caminar con ritmo militar, asegurándose de que sus botas sonarán con cada paso y abriendo la puerta de forma que todos fijarán su vista en el. Y así, salió de la habitación. </p><p> </p><p>Su sonrisa creció cuando tras dar unos pasos fuera del salón oyó otro par de botas corriendo a sus espaldas. </p><p> </p><p>— Severus me ha informado sobre sus clases previas de Oclumancia - dijo cuando sintió a Potter a su lado, justo cuando el moreno había abierto su boca para recriminarle por interrumpir su momento con la asquerosa comadrejilla - ¿Ha habido alguna mejora en sus habilidades en los últimos años? </p><p> </p><p>De soslayo el rubio se deleitó con la cara de circunstancia de Harry. </p><p> </p><p>— El silencio me hace suponer que sigues siendo una mierda en el tema</p><p> </p><p>— Malfoy - dijo el moreno en un tono Maduro y de advertencia.</p><p> </p><p>— Profesor Scorpius - corrigió el rubio regodeándose en la situación.</p><p> </p><p>— Malfoy - repitió Harry en tono terminante - no ha sido necesario ya que la conexión con Voldemort... - Draco hizo todo lo posible para ocultar la tensión que ese nombre le produjo, pero el bufido risueño de Potter le hizo saber que había fallado miserablemente - la conexión con el que no debe ser nombrado - la burla en cada palabra - término desde que… pues… morí...</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento llegaron a la habitación que habían adecuado para los entrenamientos, asegurada e insonorizada convenientemente para la tarea. </p><p> </p><p>Draco lideró el paso y abrió indicando al moreno, con un gesto, que entrara primero. A ver si del ejemplo aprendía algo de buenos modales el cara rajada. </p><p> </p><p>Harry entró al lugar mientras seguía hablando.</p><p> </p><p>— En si, ya no hay una verdadera razón para practicarlo, supongo - Harry se encogió de hombros.</p><p> </p><p>— Sentado - ordenó Draco cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y moviendo la varita quitando el Glamour con un hechizo no verbal. </p><p> </p><p>Harry seguía mirando las paredes del salón, que curiosamente era la habitación del árbol genealógico de los Black. </p><p> </p><p>— Lo que quiere decir - continuó ignorando al rubio tercamente - es que no es que no haya mejorado, sino que ya no necesito las habilidades extraordinarias.</p><p> </p><p>— Que ignorante eres Potter - bufó Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Harry finalmente se volteó hacia él para gritarle un par de cosas pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con el físico real de Draco Malfoy el moreno retrocedió. El, de nuevo, rubio elevó una ceja en burla. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Te pone nervioso, Potter? - arrastró.</p><p> </p><p>— Claro que no, Malfoy - la situación era bizarramente familiar para ambos gracias a las muchas riñas en los pasillos de Hogwarts que habían iniciado con esa frase - es solo que me pone de malas, ¿ya que tengo que aguantar tu voz porque no me libras de ver tu cara de hurón?</p><p> </p><p>— Pobre bebé Potty con complejo de jefe - arrastró tiernamente las palabras - cree que solo porque lo dice le van a hacer caso - el rubio alzó una mano cuando el moreno iba a contestar - sentado - repitió apuntando a la silla - Severus me hablo de tu tendencia a caerte de culo cuando no puedes cerrar tu mente, no quiero que me culpen por poner otra raja en la rajada cara del héroe cara rajada. </p><p> </p><p>— Ja. Ja. Ja. No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo ahora Malfoy, así que vamos directamente a la clase - gruñó acomodándose en la silla.</p><p> </p><p>— Como desees - ronroneo Draco y en menos de medio segundo saco su varita y apuntó a Harry - <em> Legeremens </em></p><p> </p><p>Fue un golpe contundente que Harry no vio venir. </p><p> </p><p>Estaban de repente en una habitación de motel barato cerca al mar, Harry sentado en su cama oyendo las risas que venían del otro cuarto que compartían Ron y Hermione… se sentía solo. </p><p> </p><p>Draco estaba dentro de la mente preguntándose sin afán que clase de recuerdo sería la mejor forma de atormentar a Potter… un torbellino de imágenes pasando ante sus ojos...</p><p> </p><p>En medio de todo vio algo interesante. </p><p> </p><p>De repente estaban en medio de una noche fría, parecía ser el medio de un bosque y un muy desnudo Potter jadeaba, los abdominales claramente marcado y cubierto de gotas de sudor que bajaban hasta el glorioso vello que guiaba el camino hacia...</p><p>Con una cachetada mental Draco se obligo a subir la mirada sabiendo que si iba mas allá nunca podría superarlo, tras unos segundos logro enfocarse y se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba  repitiendo una y otra vez un hechizo infructuosamente… su cuerpo temblaba y se movía de forma extraña… ¡Oh! Entendió Draco, intentaba ser animago. </p><p> </p><p>Sin duda no era lo que el rubio buscaba en la mente del moreno pero era toda una sorpresa, rebobinando un poco más pudo encontrar muchas noches más como esa… ninguna exitosa… </p><p> </p><p>Rodando los ojos Draco salió de ahí, nada interesante solo una muestra más de la incompetencia de Potter… </p><p> </p><p>— <em> ¡Sirius no!  </em></p><p> </p><p>El grito venía desde un bulto de sabanas, el rubio frunció el ceño… ¿Había regresado más de lo que creía? Cuando iba a regresar a los recuerdos más recientes se dio cuenta que no, que de hecho había ocurrido hace poco… un llanto por parte del bulto lo hizo sentir incómodo… salió de ahí rápidamente cayendo en la cena de fin de año que habían celebrado los Weasley hace unos días. </p><p> </p><p>Draco se enfadó, la primera razón fue porque no sabía cómo avergonzar a Potter ni con pleno acceso a su mente y la segunda… que no había sentido ninguna clase de maldita resistencia ¿cómo podía ser tan incompetente en oclumancia  Potter? </p><p> </p><p>Con ira salió bruscamente de la mente del moreno, el cual cayó a la silla… en algún momento se había tensado y elevado ligeramente… </p><p> </p><p>— Maldito… - jadeo - seas…</p><p> </p><p>— ¿qué clase de protecciones de mierda son esas Potter? </p><p> </p><p>— Eres… eres… - el moreno se enderezó en su lugar - eres un-</p><p> </p><p>— ¿un qué, Potter? No se en que eres peor; en insultar, en oclumancia o intentando ser un animago</p><p> </p><p>— Cállate - la voz sonó peligrosa - no debías haber visto eso </p><p> </p><p>— Ese es el maldito punto, imbécil cara rajada - Draco suspiró, intentando calmarse infructuosamente - que no debería haber visto nada de eso, porque debiste sacarme de tu mente. Pero ni siquiera el gran héroe del puñetero mundo mágico se digno a intentarlo </p><p> </p><p>— Yo…</p><p> </p><p>— Potter - verde y plata se conectaron con una chispa de hastío - puede que el señor tenebroso ya no pueda entrar a tu mente, pero la oclumancia no es una habilidad excepcional ahora, es solo una habilidad básica de supervivencia. </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Ya se Malfoy! - el moreno despeinó aún más su cabello con una mano - mierda</p><p> </p><p>— Si lo sabes entonces- </p><p> </p><p>— ¿porque lo hiciste tan repentinamente? No hay forma de que…</p><p> </p><p>— Oh sí, lo siento Potter… claro, como los mortifagos piden permiso cada vez que van a leer tu mente</p><p> </p><p>— Deja el sarcasmo, Malfoy - cortó.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter… lo que está en juego…</p><p> </p><p>— No hables de lo que está en juego - los ojos verdes estaban enfadados - A diferencia tuya yo sé que es lo que…</p><p> </p><p>— ¿a diferencia mía? - las palabras del rubio salieron dos tonos más agudas, algo que cualquiera de sus subordinados en Slytherin hubiera encontrado demasiado indigno para el príncipe de las serpientes. </p><p> </p><p>— No te hagas Malfoy, tu presencia aquí no es más que una de tus movidas de serpiente… así que ni te atrevas a hacer como que de alguna forma te afecta lo que realmente nosotros ponemos en juego…</p><p> </p><p>El rostro de Draco era hielo puro. Sin necesidad de varita enfocó su vista en los ojos verdes y realizó el legeremens con magia no verbal. </p><p> </p><p>A pesar de todo su enojo, cuando sintió un ligero empujón de la mente de Potter se sintió aliviado… un pobre intento era mejor que no sentir oposición alguna….</p><p> </p><p>Usando un truco que él mismo había perfeccionado se dirigió directamente hacia el lado de la mente a corto plazo. Y sintiéndose materializado en los pasillos de la mente de Potter camino hasta el recuerdo de unos segundos antes.</p><p> </p><p>— … a diferencia de ti yo sé lo que está en juego - terminó de gritar el moreno esta vez sin la interrupción de Draco - salte de mi mente - gruñó el moreno mirando al Draco dentro de su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>Una realidad mental, donde el rubio podía interactuar con el Potter del presente dentro de sus recuerdos. </p><p> </p><p>— Lo que está en juego, dices… - Draco rió con sarcasmo - eres tan gracioso Potter, tan centrado en tu mundo de héroe y salvador que no soportas ver más allá de tu ego </p><p> </p><p>— Sal. De. Mi. Mente </p><p> </p><p>— Potter, eres tan idiota… ¿tu IQ no te alcanza para darte cuenta? Que si el señor tenebroso o cualquier mortifago de poca clase entra a tu mente sabrá quienes son los espías… </p><p> </p><p>Draco trajo los recuerdos del momento en que él y sus amigos habían revelado sus identidades. </p><p> </p><p>— Que si pueden ver esto en tus recuerdos tomarán esa información y Pansy y Blaise, quienes están bajo la merced del señor tenebroso con su marca morirán… sabrán sobre mi madre…</p><p> </p><p>La escena cambió rápidamente al bosque tenebroso, Narcisa estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Potter mientras murmuraba… con esas imágenes Draco sintió el entendimiento llegando lentamente a la mente de Potter, el rubio bufó ¿porque tenía que ponerse en la tarea de explicarle todo con plastilina?…</p><p> </p><p>— ¿en serio el futuro del mundo mágico está en tus manos? - rodó los ojos - parece que ahora sí que empiezas a comprender que-</p><p> </p><p>Lo que sea que Draco iba a decir quedó en el olvido cuando abruptamente la escena cambió, el hilo de pensamientos de Potter los había arrastrado casi inconscientemente a un destruido pasillo de Hogwarts…</p><p> </p><p>Harry tenía a Draco aprisionado contra la pared y ambos se comían la boca como si no hubiera un mañana…</p><p> </p><p>El rubio se congeló y mientras su mente procesaba que lo que veía era la perspectiva de Potter del restregón post batalla de Hogwarts pasó...</p><p> </p><p>En menos de un segundo un fuerte empujón sacó a Draco de la mente de Harry… y ambos hombres estaban de nuevo en la habitación uno frente al otro, ambos con las mejillas encendidas.</p><p> </p><p>Silencio.</p><p> </p><p>Solo la respiración ligeramente agitada de Harry por el esfuerzo rompía el aire.</p><p> </p><p>Los minutos pasaron y el moreno decidió que debía ser el primero en reaccionar. Seguramente por la impresión del último recuerdo Harry se había levantado, así que lentamente regresó a sentarse en la silla…</p><p> </p><p>Draco seguía quieto, sus ojos fijos en un punto lejano al otro hombre…</p><p> </p><p>Harry suspiro y con una mano vacilante empujó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y limpió las gotas de sudor en su frente. </p><p> </p><p>— Entiendo - murmuró viendo fijamente al rubio - si, tu bienestar y el de tu madre están en juego… mensaje captado - la voz de Harry destilaba un poco de enojo. </p><p> </p><p>Draco continuaba sin mirarlo, inconscientemente jugando con el borde de la túnica usada por los entrenadores del lado de la luz. Era de un negro rojizo con terminados dorados y cubría el uniforme estilo militar muggle que usaban en batalla. </p><p> </p><p>Harry, quien vestía el uniforme militar sin la túnica, chasqueo la lengua desviando sus ojos del rubio frente a él hacia sus manos… maldiciendo el momento en que su mente traicionera lo llevó a recordar precisamente eso en el momento en que el rubio estaba metido en su cabeza. </p><p> </p><p>— Bien, ese es tu motivo para las lecciones de legeremens ¿cuál es el de fingir ser un espía? </p><p> </p><p>Draco bufó. Finalmente recuperando la compostura y con un movimiento firme templando su túnica. </p><p> </p><p>— No solo estupido, también terco - con un movimiento fluido apareció un asiento frente a Harry y se sentó con floritura - tus defectos solo se acumulan </p><p> </p><p>— No tiene sentido que de repente decidieras cambiar de bando</p><p> </p><p>— Claro que no, no es de Slytherins cambiar sus lealtades tan a la ligera…</p><p> </p><p>Harry se enderezó en su asiento con una mirada ofuscada.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Tienes el descaro de admitirlo? </p><p> </p><p>Draco torció una sonrisa presumida, desde el primer año de Hogwarts apreciaba lo estúpidamente expresivo que era Potter y como su rostro reflejaba claramente cada una de sus emociones… era tan predecible, un libro abierto.</p><p> </p><p>— No cambie de bando, siempre he estado en este </p><p> </p><p>Harry frunció los labios. Pero relajo su expresión, acomodándose más tranquilamente en la silla. </p><p> </p><p>— Snape dijo algo al respecto, que te entrenó desde antes de la batallas de Hogwarts…</p><p> </p><p>— Desde mi quinto año, para ser más precisos</p><p> </p><p>El silencio regresó, y Draco tuvo que contenerse de tirarle algo a la cara al moreno al ver que este seguía mirándolo con sospecha. </p><p> </p><p>— Ese día… - la mirada de Draco debió expresar que no sabía de qué día hablaba, por lo que Potter tosió incómodo - después de la batalla de Hogwarts… </p><p> </p><p>— ¿En serio, Potter? Ya fue suficiente malo verlo para que lo sigas trayendo a colación - Draco sabía que no era seguro seguir con el tema, el calor en sus mejillas podría traicionarlo en cualquier momento y eso era imperdonable. </p><p> </p><p>— No me refiero a… - el moreno suspiro -  habló de que huiste, te largaste para evitar que el ministerio te encarcela, sabías que habías hecho mal y te fuiste </p><p> </p><p>— Tu mismo me dijiste que me fuera - <em> mierda </em> ¿porque había insistido en el tema? </p><p> </p><p>Draco no entendía cómo podía sonreír de medio lado tras sus palabras cuando sabía que estaba sonrojado… </p><p> </p><p>— A lo que me refiero - tosió ligeramente el rubio - es que los únicos dos magos que conocían de mi posición como espía estaban; uno muerto y el otro en un coma inducido… no tenía forma de defenderme </p><p> </p><p>Los ojos verdes perforaban al rubio, los plata se mantenían fijos respondiendo en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto de sinceridad. </p><p> </p><p>— Toda la vida me has odiado, tu familia es fiel al que no debe ser nombrado y presumiste la marca tenebrosa por meses. ¿Porque? </p><p> </p><p>El rubio suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>— No me interesa que comprendas mis motivos, Potter. Solo que aceptes mi verdad </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Porque? Tengo que saber ¿que puede asegurarme que no nos venderás a Voldemort? </p><p> </p><p>— Repito, no tengo que demostrarte nada. Como eres solo juzgaras hasta que me creas muerto como a Severus o, tal vez, le des toda la información al señor tenebroso ya que no puedes proteger tu mente con oclumancia </p><p> </p><p>Harry no estaba complacido, sus manos crispadas lo denotaban. Pero más importante que eso… Draco lo noto apenas a tiempo, el moreno había tomado su varita y le apuntaba… el rubio no podía competir con esos reflejos, en lo que movía su mano para un <em> protego </em> no verbal el hechizo lo golpeó…</p><p> </p><p>Un <em> legeremens </em>…</p><p> </p><p>El rubio levantó una ceja entre divertido y aliviado, Potter había chocado contra sus defensas… una mente impenetrable, pero la rapidez de Potter era buena, cualquier otro hechizo habría sido inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>— Si que tienes pelotas Potter - río en una carcajada el rubio - pero por algo estoy enseñándote primero oclumancia, porque no hay forma de que puedas leer mentes ajenas sin conocer cómo proteger la tuya </p><p> </p><p>— Supongo que debía intentarlo - el moreno se encogió de hombros, nada afectado por su fracaso.</p><p> </p><p>— Eres un sujeto extraño cara rajada - afilo los ojos plata - se termina la lección de ho- </p><p> </p><p>— Malfoy - lo interrumpió - ¿realmente puedo confiar en ti? </p><p> </p><p>El Slytherin se congeló, completamente traspasado por los ojos verdes… ese idiota no necesitaba legeremens con esa mirada, pensó… sus ojos eran como una dosis extra de veritaserum directamente inyectada al corazón. </p><p> </p><p>— Estoy de tu lado, Potter - dijo sin meditarlo mucho - así no te guste acéptalo. Yo protegí al lado de la luz y por mucho que me duela, tú eres el héroe aquí, por lo tanto eres alguien que protegeré. </p><p> </p><p>La expresión se Potter se suavizó y pronto apareció una pequeña sonrisa. </p><p> </p><p>— Te creo - asintió - incluso desde antes que lo dijeras, de alguna forma te creo así que debe ser verdad… </p><p> </p><p>— Entonces - los ojos del rubio en blanco - ¿ya me creías pero creaste toda una escénica por nada? </p><p> </p><p>Una risa demasiado relajada para salir de Potter frente a su enemigo de Hogwarts llenó la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>— Ya sabes, alerta permanente - rió el moreno guiñando un ojo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. </p><p> </p><p>El shock de ver una faceta amistosa de Potter congeló a Draco más de lo que nunca aceptaría. </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Potter!</p><p> </p><p>El nido de pájaros que el Gryffindor llamaba cabello se asomó de nuevo por la puerta. El rubio lanzó un pequeño objeto directamente a los anteojos del contrario… solo los reflejos de buscador del otro lo salvaron del golpe </p><p> </p><p>— Es un <em> joyero tesoro </em>, encantado con un legeremens fugaz para sacar información de quién sea que lo abra </p><p> </p><p>El moreno miro la cajita con duda.</p><p> </p><p>— Eres una mierda en oclumancia y me haces perder el tiempo, entrena con eso cada que puedas y regresa a la próxima clase con una defensa, al menos, de principiante </p><p> </p><p>— ¿es esto magia oscura? - la reprobación en cada palabra. </p><p> </p><p>Draco rodó los ojos. </p><p> </p><p>— Si no quieres usarlo, siempre puedes pedirle a tu novia la comadrejilla que practique contigo - la sola mención de la pelirroja hizo que entrara un rayo de sol a la oscura habitación, ¿como era eso posible? - seguro le gusta ver tus vividos recuerdos de después de la batalla de Hogwarts </p><p> </p><p>La sorpresa y enojo se mezclaron en el rostro del moreno graciosamente. El rubio no quiso quedarse a darse cuenta de lo que abarcaban sus propias palabras y pasó con caminar elegante a Potter saliendo de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de que se sabía ganador de la pequeña rencilla verbal con Potter se sentía peor que perder… porque después de todo su burla era hacia la novia del tipo con el que se había besuqueado.</p><p> </p><p>Mierda.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía que tirarse a alguien pronto… y una cabeza pelirroja pasó por su mente. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sus comentarios son lo que alegra mi inspiración ¡Espero sus Kudos y Comentarios!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>